Unreal and Unexpected
by Ashurri1443
Summary: It was just a ordinary sucky day for Ash, she aimlessly walked through the park while trying to relax when she trips over... a arm! It seems that Ash's life is about to turn upside down once she gets involved with a foul-mouthed immortal. HidanXOC
1. MrZombie, Helping a stranger

'_My legs burn and my knuckles are bleeding…' _She walked quietly down the new unfamiliar and isolated park, it was called… '_Nara park, was it?__**' **_She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black ipod and then stuffed the headphones in her ears before turning it on and listening to the song that was ready to be played. Her hands quivered slightly and her legs kept moving forward, carrying her through the deserted park. Another fight at school, some students had messed with her as always and she didn't take their crap like she had been doing for the past four months. Her father would be so infuriated with her, so it would be best if she hid and relaxed in the park for a while. She was known as the school '**Yankee**' and even she knew it, she had been living in Japan for about four months and she still wasn't use to her school. People made fun of her because she hadn't made too many friends yet and the fact that she never stayed in one place for long due to her father's occupation. Ash hissed as she flexed her fingers and the burning sensation in her knuckles stung. She had punched a boy right in the face and continued to punch him until he slumped against the wall; she then took a run for it and skipped the remaining classes. Ash looked around the peaceful park. She had read the sign when she hopped the gates, **Nara Park: Native land for deer and a quiet community. **It was a pretty nice park, she had to admit that. The large canopy of the trees almost covered the sky because there was so much vegetation, and the grass here was good for grazing anima-! Ash quickly held her hands out in front of her once she felt her foot snag upon something and then went hurling toward the ground. She braced herself but still fell face first into the dirt and grass. '_Crap! Does someone have __**something **__against me today?!_' She thought while giving a cold death glare toward the sky, '' '_what the hell made me trip in the…' _Ash looked over her shoulder, and in a instant her bemused mixed with seething expression fell. _'In the.. First place..'_

She quickly flipped herself over so she was sitting on her behind and then scrambled away from the object she saw sticking out of the dirt ground. "A hand… is sticking out of the ground, are you kidding me, a freaking hand. It has to be fake, can't be real?" She reached up and then tousled her blond hair a bit before thinking a bit. '_A murder, would if..' _Her eyes flickered to the hand again, something then stopped her heart.

The index finger twitched…** B-bump, B-bump, B-bump. **Heart started up again that's good. "A zombie" she started to laugh in hysterics. That was rich! She must be seeing things for sure.

"_**Shuu fumup." **_A hoarse muffled yell came. She looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from. Ash scrambled over to the hand and she carefully reached out slowly. Her hand encircled the pale dirt covered wrist of the hand. It twitched suddenly and then the hand clenched slowly. The person is still alive?!

"Holy shit, don't worry I'll get you out!" she called out, flabbergasted that the person was still alive even if he was covered by a shitload of dirt. She started dig with her fingers and nails and move the dirt to the side. She didn't know why she had a strange impulse to help, maybe it was because if she was buried she would want someone to help her but they probably wouldn't take the time to do so in the first place.

As she managed to unearth the dirt around the hand, she saw a pale dirt smudged arm. It would wave around as much as it could and reach down to dig the dirt away as well. She listened to the music and watched the arm while trying to help the person out. She wondered if someone like a mafia tried to kill him by burying him alive, like they do in the movies. Once the arm, hand, and shoulder was visible and the dirt was starting to thin the body part made a sudden movement. The palm of the hand placed itself on the ground and then with a powerful amount of strength it pushed up, the veins and muscles bulged in that movement and the ground started to crack. A mound formed underneath the dirt and then another arm shot out, this one surprised me. The hand appeared to be broken and some of the flesh was hanging off by a little sliver. Ash continued to watch in amazement, she was bewildered. Silver hair appeared out of the dirt and was followed by a forehead, the arm then gave way and it sank back down while waving in the air quickly. Her hand reached out and grasped onto the arm, she then stood to her feet and backed up a bit before giving a hard tug. The head popped out of the ground and his face was covered by long silver hair, then his neck and torso. His tattered clothing was covered in dirt and a dark liquid; honestly he looked like he had been hit by a truck or something.

"**FUCK!"** he yelled out unexpectedly, causing her to slightly jump. "Took you long enough Kakuz-.." he lifted up his silver mop covered head and faced her, he then blew some air from his mouth causing the hair to fly up swiftly before flying back down… He had strange violet eyes with a tint of pink to them "Oi, who the fuck are you?"

She just stared at him blankly, "Could be asking you the same question, Mr. Zombie" If she could see his face he probably would have shot a glare at the girl. "Wait a minute, doesn't your arm hurt?"

"Of course it does bitch!" he screeched at her before pushing his lower body out of the dirt and then lying back on the grass. She shrugged and turned her head before listening to the next song on her ipod. "I was down there forever! Where the hell is Kakuzu, the bastard!" he complained.

"You know, you look like a man but you act like a girl." She told him as matter of fact while stifling a laugh. He grumbled and then lifted up his silver dirty matted hair to glare at her. "What year is it?"

"What do you mean what year is it? New years was only a couple of weeks ago!" He glared at her once more. She simply huffed at him, "2009."

"It's been centuries…" he mumbled, she looked at him oddly and then sat there while he examined his broken and ripped body. He certainly was eccentric and rude. He must be one of those geeks who play Middle Ages games all day or something? "The shinobi era is gone now then; if so then the Akatsuki must be gone as well… Fuck."

"Shinobi? As in Ninja?" She asked him questionably.

"What do you think bitch, of course." Her eyebrow twitched at his words, he better shut up with the whole cursing and calling me names thing if he knew what's good for him.

"Shut up, I'm the one that helped you.." she pondered a bit, she had found a Shinobi. Wait wait! How was he still alive then? What in god's name happened to him? "Wait how the bloody hell are you still alive."

"Feh, I'm immortal…"

She had pinched herself several times after he explained everything. She wasn't dreaming, this was real all right. She had found a century old immortal in a park who was rude and foul-mouthed. This was an odd moment. She had asked more about him and he informed her that he was a killer as well; he proved that fact once he managed to unearth a large three bladed scythe that was under the dirt like he was. Psycho. If that wasn't enough, he was now following her for no reason at all. He said that he had nowhere else to go; she figured that he could she could sneak him in the apartment complex she lived in. Her father wouldn't be back until late due to his work, but the manager would throw a fit if he walked in with that large… grim reaper looking thing over his shoulder. He was complaining on how long he had been stuck in that hole and how hungry he was. People looked at her more then they usually did, it was because of her hair color before and now it was because of this guy. It was expected though; he wore tattered dirty odd clothing and had long silver locks. He appeared to be a hobo. Once they reached the apartment complex, she put a finger to her lips and then grabbed on to his arm while being careful of his hurt hand. She tugged him inside at the speed of light and up the stairs; she couldn't risk him being in an elevator. They bolted up the stairwell and hurried to the fourteenth floor. She pushed him down the hall and unlocked the apartment door quickly before shoving him inside and going in after him. She slammed the door and locked it behind her before sighing.

"Damn you didn't have to shove me Bitch!" he yelled, her hand shot out and snatched a fistful of his silver hair then yanked him down so he could be eye level with her. Her eyes gave a sinister cold glare and her blonde eyebrow twitched.

"The name is Ash, call me bitch one more time and I will take a lead pipe to your forehead. Got that?" she asked sternly, he held back the insults and gave a nod. He couldn't really yell and holler at her since she gone to all the trouble of getting him out of the dirt abyss. She then cracked a smile and walked off while muttering a "Wait here."

He scanned the home, it was large and everything was nice and neat. Never expected someone like this broad to be staying in a place like this. She then came back a few minutes later, her arms filled with clothes and a towel. She pointed to a door. "The bathroom is over there, go get cleaned up. I will fix you something to eat and get some needle and thread to stitch up your skin."

"Why not just go to the hospital?" he asked trying to sound less agitated.

"Do you want to explain to the doctor why your skin is hanging off by only a bit of flesh?" she retorted while heading into another room. He grumbled and then walked off toward the bathroom; he then disappeared inside and shut the door.

Ash dug through the drawers, trying to find things she would need. Needle and thread, alcohol, a hair tie (So he could get that long hair out of his face, it reached pass his chin for god's sake.), and bandages. She turned off the ipod and heard the sound of running water. She honestly had no idea why she was helping him, maybe it was because she found him and he was her responsibility now. She would ask him his name after he stepped out of the shower. Ash hoped the clothes fit him; he couldn't wear those tattered ones. He looked around the age of eighteen or nineteen; her dad was about thirty seven and was about six feet tall. She sighed, getting into fights and trouble was enough but now she was a care-taker of a over two hundred year old immortal? The shower cut off and she gathered all of the things into her hands and then sprawled them on the table. The bathroom door creaked open and he stepped out in a white button up dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was dripping wet and it hung down over his face, he held the towel on his head and began to dry his silver mop. She laughed a bit at him.

"You look dashing Mr. Zombie" she said as he made his way over to the table.

"Aww shut the fuck up.." _'This is gonna be one hell of a night, damn girl..'_

'_Damn Zombie..'_

* * *

**This idea popped into my head while listening to music today, Hidan is a favorite Akatsuki character of mine and I would love to meet him in person. I curse a lot and he curses a lot, he pwns and I can pwn, a lot of similar things. Not to mention he has great hair!~ -Holy church music comes on- Yeah the girl in the story is pretty much based off of me, I am a yankee and love my ipod. Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon. I do not own Naruto, if I did then Hidan would live in my closet. Bye bye for now!**


	2. Bosozoku, Television?

**Snip. Snip. Snip. **Her grey eyes were transfixed on the man that sat before her. She continued to cut off his silver hair, it was too long. He grumbled and ate the food she had made for him, Miso soup. He didn't like the idea of her cutting his hair because he figured she would make him bald for the things he said about her. She assured him after a bit of threats that she would only cut it to the style he wanted it, medium length so he could slick it back. His name was Hidan. She had asked him questions during his haircut and in return he asked her weird questions as well. He was in fact more than two hundred years old and was immortal due to a god he worshiped; the pendant around his neck was a symbol of his religion. She had offered to get the dirt off the thing but he wouldn't let her touch the thing. He had been buried by a Shinobi after killing his teacher, and he was furious once she revealed the name of the park she found him in. Nara, the kid that had buried him had the last name as Nara. She almost toppled out of her chair laughing because it was so ironic. He asked her things as well. She had replied his questions except for the rude ones. He now knew that she was sixteen and was going to turn seventeen in one month, she went to a high school with teachers who had trees stuck up their asses, she moved a lot, and she only lived with her father. Hidan finished his meal and then turned his attention to his arm, he had to admit her cooking wasn't too bad and her stitch work was… acceptable. She was allowing him to stay at her place but he would have to repay her back by doing housework, he had yelled at her because of that but she simply ignored him. He would have to wait in her bedroom closet when ever her father was at home and would have to wait until he went to bed before he could come out. What a load of shit. When she told him the rules he had made a mistake, he said "Who gives a flying shit about your dumb ass of a father." That earned him a good hard punch in the jaw, which was starting to bruise. Another lesson learned, don't talk about this girl's dad and don't insult her. She sure could throw a punch.

"Almost finished Hidan.." she said, breaking the silence while cutting and combing his hair. He stayed still and kept thinking. He could kill her; his scythe was leaning against the wall. She's just a girl; he would be able to kill her in a manner of seconds. He didn't. The broad's father would be home and a shitload of trouble would be in his awake, since he didn't know his way around this… Japan Era. "I've been thinking…" she announced.

"Well what the fuck about?" he retorted somberly while sitting with slumped shoulders.

"I may be able to enroll you in my High school, just for a while so you won't have to stay cooped up inside all the time. You will have to learn though; you certainly won't have a trouble with history." She lightly laughed and then sat down the scissors.

"Hmph.. it would be better than staying in a smelly closet.." He frowned; he hadn't been in school since he was about ten or so. It was a long time ago.

"Then its set. You are to go to school on Monday, its Friday so I should be able to teach you things and get some fitting clothes for you. Heck, even you can pick out your attire.."

"Teach me things? What things?" he asked while raising a silver eyebrow and scoffing. "I thought that shithole of a school is supposed to teach."

"It is, but there are other things to teach you. Like not killing anyone, don't talk back to teachers, the works." He groaned at her words and mumbled a, _Oh great she's gonna teach me manners. _He picked up a mirror and then looked into it and at his reflection; his hair was back to normal. She stood up and then waved for him to follow her; he stood up without a word and walked behind her. She advanced down the hall and then made a left into a room.

He stood in the doorway and took a look around, her room was medium sized and it was spaced out. The walls were off-white and her bed was a twin by the looks of it. Two windows were located on the façade and they were covered by bamboo slanted blinds. It was a normal room, except a little messy. The bed sheets were disheveled and a shit load of books scattered on the ground near the nightstand. He walked in and started to look through things, he glanced at pictures of people that sat on the dresser and he saw a woman that looked close to the girl named Ash. There were differences and similarities. Ash had ash blonde hair with a tint of brown to it while the woman in the photo had golden blonde locks. She had green eyes while Ash had grey ones; her skin was slightly tan while Ash's was pale. They both had that look to their face though. They both looked capable of scaring a drunk with a knife shitless, yet they had a soft look to it. Strange. He ambled to the closet and swung it open, preparing for the worst of his make-shift room for the time being. It didn't have a pile of clothes waiting for him inside, there wasn't a clothes hamper either. Just clothes and shoes, three things however caught his eye. A katana that looked old and hand crafted and a Bokuto sat on a top shelf of the closet. He glanced back at her and watched her make the bed for a few minutes before going back to look at the third thing. It was hanging up and looked freshly ironed. A long black button up trench coat like jacket, it was buttoned up and it was open at the bottom. On the front of it, it had two pockets with buttons on it and on the right arm there was the Japan flag with red Japanese script underneath it. "Kinki Mayonaka."

"Taboo Midnight…." He murmured, he turned his head to meet her grey eyes and on instinct jumped back quickly in surprise. "Don't fucking sneak up on me B-… Brat!" She gave a sheepish smile and shrugged before feeling the fabric of the trench coat.

"Oooh saved yourself there didn't you?" she mocked.

"Never mind, what's up with the jacket and the katana?" he asked curiously while looking at the sword again, it was crafted well. "You sword fight?"

"Yeah, my dad and I are always on the move so I absorb a lot of culture. Tae Kwon Do and sword fighting is one of my specialties. The jacket.. it was given to me two months after I moved here, I just recently became a member of a all-girl bosozoku gang."

"A gang?"

"Yeah... During physical education class one of the members who attend my school said that I caught her eye, I came in third on the track field and got over the long jump. She asked me if I knew any fighting and I said yeah, then she offered the opportunity to me. I've been meaning to quit but once you do, they will beat the crap out of you even if you don' go to the riots." She paused, "My dad doesn't know yet, but recently at school I've gotten into a fight and I sneak out on Sundays…"

The sound of the front door unlocking snapped her out of the conversation and with a rough shove; she pushed him into the closet. He was sent flying into the wall and then slid to the floor; she closed the door and then stood up straight. She put her hands behind her back and then waited for her father. Hidan opened the door slightly and peeked through the crack, he looked at the man who walked in her room. He was dressed nice and had a clam yet soft look to his face, he wreaked the word pansy but he would never mention that to Ash. She gave a kind smile to the man and he returned it, she would curse like he would and was tough but when it came to her father she was nice. '_Oh yeah, be nice to him..' _He thought bitterly.

"Hello Ash, I heard you got in a bit of trouble at school?" he spoke.

"Yes I did, the students are still giving me a rough time but one student went too far. I apologize." He smiled at her and then waved.

"It's alright, just try to tell a teacher next time. I'm off to bed; I have to go to work tomorrow." He groaned, "On a Saturday too!" He then walked out before closing the door behind him.

She glanced away from the door and smiled, "You can come out now" she sang quietly. "Try to stay quiet okay; don't want to wake up my dad. If you do then it will be hell." He simply nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well Jashin, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" he sat down on the carpet and tilted his head back to gaze at the ceiling.

"Kill time, watch television." She pointed a object at a box that sat on her dresser and then tossed him at the plastic device.

"Television?"

She frowned and then smiled, "Oh yeah you didn't have television back them. Um just watch the box, its moving pictures and stories. Real people talking about real things, anime shows or cartoons, reality shows. Just watch, you'll like it." She assured, "Now, I have to get some homework done.."


	3. Sleep, Weapon

Even if it was quite amusing it did keep her up all night. He was flipping channels back and forth until he settled with one show and watched it until it cut off before looking for another channel. He held on to the remote for dear life and sat in the same spot all night. Ash had gotten some sleep but could hear the television in her sleep; she also could hear his quiet laughter and curse words. She shook her head and buried her face in to the pillow before pulling the blankets over her head. She peeked out and saw that it was almost ten o'clock. Why didn't he sleep? She had asked him that a few hours ago, he said that when he was down in that hole all he did was just sit there and sleep. She felt a pang of sadness for him but it faded away once he decided to try and go out into the kitchen when she told him not too. She didn't want her father to stumble upon a full grown man in her house getting some food and then heading back into my room. He would jump to conclusions. He didn't take it too kindly when she smacked him with a math book, maybe the entire keep Ash up from a good night's sleep operation was revenge. Ash felt herself being shaken awake hurriedly, she swatted her hand out of the blanket and toward the person who was disturbing her, and all she caught was air. She cracked an eye open to meet violet orbs, her face turned into a lethargic scowl. Mr. Zombie had something against her getting some sleep. Ash sat up slowly and yawned before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she peeked at him between his fingers. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her. It's kind of creepy when someone does that once you just wake up. '_If he asks me something stupid, Albino man is going to pay.' _

She sighed, "What is it now?" she asked while sitting their half asleep.

He rocked back and forth on his heels and listened, he then looked at her once more. "You're dad just left, about fucking time too. Can I go into the damn kitchen without you slapping me again?" he asked. She cocked an eyebrow; he woke her just to ask her that. Oh well, it wasn't his fault. She had chided him for going into the kitchen last time.

"Sure, don't make a mess. There is some left over soup from last night, while you eat I'm gonna get dressed." Hidan was out of the room in a flash and closed the door behind him. She shook her head; it was like taking care of a little kid or something. Ash stood up from her bed and hopped over to the closet; she pulled the door open and scanned her choices. She reached inside and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with, she quickly undressed out of her school uniform which she wore to bed and then changed clothes. Her eyes glanced to a mirror hanging on the wall; her hair was knotted and messy. She snatched up a brush and started to brush out the knots silently. Ash stepped into some sandals and sat the brush down before going out into the living room and looking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked Hidan once she saw him looking around, without miso. "Hmm, maybe my dad ate the last of the soup before he left?" He looked at her with a no duh dipshit expression and then grumbled before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry; we will get some food once we go shopping. We have to get you some clothes; my dad will notice that his are going missing. Then I will register you in the Shinjuku school district, my school." Ash snatched up her bag from the counter and checked if her cell and wallet was inside, she then nodded. "Come on; let's go before the rush starts. Saturday is everyone's shopping day."

"Fine" he grumbled before walking the other direction, her eyes grew wide when he was heading over to the hall closet where they hid the scythe.

"No! Hidan you can't bring that thing, people won't allow you to go into a store with that weapon" she quickly caught him and grabbed on to the back of his shirt.

"Woman get the fuck off, it's my scythe I can bring it if I want!" He yelled at her while thrashing, the neighbors wouldn't be too happy about the constant bickering. Ash growled and smacked him upside the head once again. "**WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING HITTING ME!!!"**

"**I will hit you whenever I want Albino ass!"** She pinched the bridge of her nose and then sighed. "Please just leave it here; the police will go nuts if they see you with that thing." He pouted and then turned his head, ignoring her. Ash grabbed on to his arm and pulled him away from the closet and then toward the door, if any one asked. He would be.. she cringed, her boyfriend.

"Sorry but this isn't the Shinobi era Hidan, you'll get used to it after a while. The world is still the same though, too much chaos for anyone to handle."

"Feh, Chaos is my middle name…" She smiled at him.

"I'm sure it is.." Ash stated while leading him to the elevator, she pushed the down arrow button and waited while Hidan looked closely at the metal doors. He instantly jumped back and raised his fists once the doors slid open; he gave a old lady a heart attack. She wasn't expecting a grown man to be waiting for her with his fists ready to punch. "H-hello Ms. Murayama" She nervously put a hand on Hidan's arms and brought them down, "Um, it's okay.."

Hidan looked at her strangely and then she pulled him into the elevator, he watched as the doors closed slowly and then he almost toppled over when the elevator lurched down. She kept him steady and shot a fake smile to the old woman. She squinted her eyes and pushed up her glasses at Hidan then looked at me, "Oh how nice, young love." She grinned. Hidan twitched and went to open his mouth but the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Ash pulled him out in a hurry before he could give the woman a curse word onslaught. The manager shot a odd look and watched as they sped pass the front desk and out the doors. Ash sighed and stood there silently for a few minutes while watching taxi cars, buses, and vehicles zip by in blurs.

"What the hell was that old bat talking about?!" he asked her, she shot him a look.

"You really should have respect for your elders, and it's good that she said that so she wouldn't suspect you were sneaking in to stay without paying. If she thought that then the manager would throw you out."

Hidan looked at her blankly and took a look around, "Jashin, this place sure has changed…"

"Well you have been in a mound of dirt for a long time Mr. Zombie."

"**WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME A FUCKING ZOMBIE!?"**

* * *

**Ash:Well here we go now, I would honestly call him a Zombie if I found him in the ground. Also -Loves that old lady- She's like a squirrel. Thanks for reading and next chap will be up soon. Also thanks for all of the great reviews, I will try to space out some of the paragraphs so its easy to read. Thanks! I do not own Naruto, if I did then well I would be in Japan instead of this hell hole.**


	4. Shopping, Threat

He was very annoyed that no matter how many times she whistled, the bright yellow cabs would not come to a halt at the sidewalk. There were so many people in a hurry that all of the cabs were currently full but they had been waiting more than fourteen minutes. Her eyes shifted to take one good look at his face; it was scrunched into a perfect scowl. People had accidently bumped into us too, because we were just standing here. Cars continued to speed pass us and she waved her hand out once more, in attempt to flag down a taxi. None of them stopped. People laughed mockingly as they passed and even whispered some rude things. Hidan snapped his head to look at the owners of the insults and they quickly looked away before walking off hurriedly. He was sort of a good body guard to the insults and what not. He wasn't as patient as she was. Hidan then grabbed my wrist rough and tightly, he then dragged me from my firm spot and toward a space located in between the apartment complex and a restaurant that was located right next to it. Ash watched as he kneeled down to the ground and held his hands behind his back, the scowl was still present. She raised a delicate slender eyebrow and scoffed at him, what the bloody heck was he doing? Hidan waited silently for a few minutes, she stood where she was. He growled and stood back up before grabbing on to her arm again, she pulled back but before she knew it she was being lifted up and set on his shoulder like a rag doll. She opened her mouth to protest and raised an arm to swat at him but his sudden movement startled her. Air rushed up into her face and she lurched forward, her eyes grew wide as the solid ground became father away.

On instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't slide off, her hair flew in front of her face as more gusts of wind blew toward her direction. She took a look at what he was doing and her mouth slightly opened in awe. He was leaping through the air, he would place his feet on the façade of a building and then rocket off of it and to another one. They had to be about forty feet off the ground before he let the both of them free fall, his feet lightly touched the top of the restaurant's roof. He bolted toward the edge and then jumped up once more, going to the next roof before repeating this process. _Well I'll be damned; he really is… a Shinobi_.

"H-hidan…" She began; he only glanced at her before focusing on what he was doing. "**WHAT THE HELLICOPTER ARE YOU DOING**?!" His head jerked away from hers and he then winced before looking at her again.

"Damn! Would you stop caterwauling in my fucking ear?" He yelled back at her in fury, Ash felt his grip around her waist loosen and she wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter. She could see it in the paper already, Mysterious girl drops out of the sky and dies when she hits pavement.

"I will caterwaul all I want! Don't you freaking drop me okay! This is insane and why the hell are you flying or jumping, whatever you call it!"

He scoffed, "I'm not going to wait for those yellow monsters to stop.." She blinked at him, yellow monsters?

"Those are cars; they are transportation and allow people to get somewhere fast."

"My way is better." He practically sang, she closed her eyes tightly so she wouldn't see the ground. This method of transportation was frightening.

"No it's not.." she mumbled while burying her face into his shoulder, he laughed at her fear and kept running and jumping. She held on for dear life and then after countless jumping and running, he came to a sudden stop. She peeped out to see he was on top of a building; he nailed it this was the shopping district. He then leaped off the building and into another alley way, he landed and then set her down on the ground. Ash nearly kissed the concrete, ground sweet ground.

"Crazy bitch.." he mumbled, she shot him a look before standing up and regaining her composure.

Ash sighed and slowed down her heart rate before peeking out off the alley way and then looking at a clothing store, she waved her hand for him to follow right behind her. She mentally sighed, this would be a stressful and long day.. She knew one thing though, he was never going to do that again..

* * *

Ash sat there in a chair and watched as he picked out clothes and tried them on, the girl clerks were going all sparkly eyed over him. They ignored her and paid attention to him, when we walked into the door they ran to him and shoved her out of the way. It just bugged her, that's all. Damn Japanese fan girls, being rude to a yankee. He had a bunch of nice clothes and was getting annoyed that the girls kept bringing him more, he hated shopping as much as she did. Hidan quietly shoved pass the girls and grabbed the things he already paid for before heading over to her. She looked at him for a few seconds before standing to her feet and walking out with him. She had to admit, he was good company when he wasn't cursing and yelling at her. She looked at the watch that was located on her wrist and shrugged; they had wasted about four hours shopping. He had a mountain of things now; she would have to hide all of the boxes under her bed and closet. She would have to make room. Her father wouldn't notice but maybe when she felt comfortable, she would introduce Hidan to her dad and inform him that he was a friend at school. School, that's right. She needed to get to the school to register him and get him a uniform. He probably wouldn't like the Uniform. For girls it was just a white button up blouse, blue plaid skirt, and white knee stockings. For guys it was all proper. White button up long sleeve dress shirt, dark blue slacks with a blue tie as an accessory. She smacked one hand to her forehead; this would become complicated over time.

"Okay Hidan, next we will go to the school and get you registered. We will just say that you're an orphan and are in the care of my father. Just in case I will give them my cell number for contact information. You just need to fill out your birthday, blood type, medical conditions, yada yada." He groaned and she simply shook her head she was enjoying this as much as he was.

"So what goes on in school, I haven't been to a training academy for a long time.."

"Just book work and classes, our lunch time is right after fifth period. Don't worry I'll either give you money to buy lunch or I'll just make you a bento. Now if you have any problems just find me, don't smart mouth to teachers and try not to let them hear you curse, if you get in a fight don't do any ninja stuff and don't kill them.." She walked up the steps of the school and then entered quickly with Hidan trailing behind her.

"So I basically have to be good…. Jashin, that's going to be like trying to quit alcohol.. and I can't kill anyone?! How am I suppose to give praise and pray to Jashin-sama?!" Ash's finger flew up to her lips to silence him. School officials and staff members had to work sometimes on Saturday's but only for a certain amount of time. She advanced into the office and went up to the front desk while he stood at the doorway. The middle aged woman at the desk greeted her with a smile and then folded her hands on the desk.

"Yes may I help you Miss?" she asked politely. Ash cringed at the formal name and the nodded before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I'm here to register a friend of mine. May I have the registration forum?" The woman simply nodded before tilting to her left to eye Hidan, she shrugged and then dug inside the desk before her hand reappeared with a forum. She handed it to her along with a pen and Ash went back over to her silver-haired friend. He was playing with the pendant he always wore. She started to fill out the basics for him. First name was Hidan; Age was about seventeen (She couldn't exactly put down two hundred something.), Race was…. He looked Japanese American.. _Yeah I'm gonna just put that._ Her eyes shifted to see Hidan reading over her shoulder, she then looked back at the forum. She hated it when people did that, she resisted the urge to hit him and kept filling out the blanks.

Once she finished Ash turned the forum back into the woman and they made their way to the door. She looked back at Hidan, he was awful quiet. "Something wrong?"

"Hmm.. oh fuck I was just thinking what you're gonna do on Sunday.."

"Sunday? Oh right… not sure, if there is another gang that wants to throw down then we go to a empty lot. Nothing exciting has happened yet." She paused, "Why?"

"Hmm, I'm not gonna go to the rescue to save your ass.."

"What makes you think that I need saving… you're the one that was under a mound of dir-." His fist went hurling toward her face but missed, he punched the wall right above her head and sent her a chilling glare, seems like she struck a nerve.

"Go ahead, hit me." She dared him quietly. The bones in his hand cracked and he pulled his fist away from the wall before marching off, she trailed behind him quietly. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me weak, and just because you were in a hole doesn't make you weak. Sorry." She mumbled the apology and he glanced back at her.

"Feh…" that was all that he said, he probably wanted to kill her for the entire Jashin religion but the fact that she helped him was holding Hidan back from doing so.

"If I do go to a meeting on Sunday, you can stay out of the closet and in my room watching the television. If my dad comes, then hide under the covers and pretend it's me. I don't think I'll be going on Sunday, I have to wait for a call."

"Why not just quit… why go to all the trouble."

"Maybe I should ask you a question like that, why worship Jashin… my reason is because if I do quit, there is no guarantee that I will come back home alive…" He turned to look at her silently and stopped in his tracks, just because you joined a street gang you would be killed because of abandoning it? It reminded him of the Akatsuki, many people refused to be bonded to a contract. They wanted out, and they got out. They died in the end.

She smiled at him faintly before walking pass him and latching on to his shirt sleeve, "Come on let's go get something to eat, maybe we can go to McDonalds since it's just one building away from the apartment. He raised a silver eyebrow at the blonde girl.

"What the fuck is a McDonalds?"

* * *

**Ash:There ya go! Man I keep coming up with ideas. Thanks for reading and thanks for the great reviews -Gives smile and thumbs up to everyone- He look-a-like a man~ Okay, not sure if the organization will show up in next chap or not. It might not, I want to put some fluff in here somewhere. I do not own Naruto. Happy Sunday to all!**


	5. Business, Oh Jashin

**Ash:Ugh I'm so sleepy... Here is another chappy, I hope you all like it. The next one will probably have some action or it may skip to the school day scene. I haven't decided. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and enjoy reading. Another chapter will be out soon. Bye bye for now! I do not own Naruto and never will, damn reality just hit me like a grill of a truck! XD**

* * *

She wondered how many quarter pounders Hidan ate and how much money was left in her wallet, he would run her out of money soon enough she figured. It was five thirty and they had gorged themselves on burgers, fries, and soft drinks. Well at least he gorged himself, seeing as he had about five burgers. She merely shrugged though, couldn't blame him. He had never had anything like McDonalds before and he had been underground for centuries. Ash quietly tiptoed across the floor and started to clean the burger wrappers from the table. Once she disposed off the trash she rubbed her eyes and then looked at Hidan. He was sitting at the table still, but this time he was sleeping soundly. She walked over and sat down across from him. His cheek was pressed against the cool glass table and his arms hung down at his sides, once you ate a big meal you're bound to get sleepy. It surprised her how calm he looked when in repose; he was usually a loud mouth jerk. Ash peered closely at him and didn't say a word. She didn't know what he was like when he just woke up so she steered away from the option of waking him. She finally noticed what the store clerks were going so crazy about, he was good looking. His skin was a strange kind of pale and the contrast of his silver hair made him look almost angelic, she scoffed at the word. How could she see a killer as angelic, a Jashin god worshiping one at that? His eyes were strange as well, an unusual color. Deep violet with a tinge of pink mingling inside the hue, she smirked a bit and hesitated before reaching out toward him. His eyes reminded her of something, like a demon's, a demon busting his way out of hell with no intention of going back. Weird huh? The tips of her fingers felt the silver silk and she then pulled back in horror before covering her mouth, his hair was softer than hers. She figured it was pretty stupid to be in horror over something like that but, '_The asshole… after all of that damn dirt his hair still manages to be silky and smooth.. He could be an herbal essence model!' _She couldn't help but crack a laugh at that thought.

She could see Hidan in a photo shoot, smoothing his slicked hair back and then saying. **"**_**Smooth and silky, Herbal essence bitches…"**_ She laughed and held her sides quietly, closing her eyes shut and then slowing her laugh down to a snicker. It was a strange funny thought but she honestly thought he could do something like that.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Her eyes snapped open to see a groggy Hidan staring back at her with his eyebrow arched, oh shit she had woke him up.

She snickered one more time before saying, "Oh it's nothing, sorry to wake you. I was just thinking about something funny…" He arched his eyebrow again, a nervous laugh escaped my mouth and then it was awkward silence.

"When are you going to let me come out of the damn hiding place, I can't stay in there forever like a fucking pussy you know." He chided while taking his soft drink and slurping some of the sprite that was still inside.

"Well it depends if my fath-." My heart suddenly dropped when a terrifying noise filled the air, more terrifying then the sound of a serial killer firing up his chainsaw. The front door unlocking and slowly creaking open. _'Crappity Crap Crap! Dad is home early! I must find a way to hide Hidan! Wait… where the fuck he go?...' _Ash looked around to see the silver haired man gone; she blinked and watched as her dad walked through the door looking exhausted.

He walked in with his grey trench coat slung over his shoulder and briefcase in hand; he gave a welcoming smile and then walked over before giving a one armed hug and heading toward his room. "I'm home early today, the boss said that I will have to go on a ten day business trip…" he turned to look at me with apologetic eyes, he really tried to stay home but sometimes he couldn't. "It can't be helped; they need me to leave tomorrow morning with a few hours. Mind helping me pack?"

Ash bit the inside of her cheek and then nodded with a fake smile. She hardly ever got to stay in one place or hang out with her father, maybe that's why he knew so little about her and the gang she was in. She followed him quietly and then went to the closet, he opened it up and began to take suits off the coat hangers and then hand it for him to put them away into a suitcase. He kept giving her apologetic smiles and looks and she returned them with her own façade of fake smiles. Once he had all of his things packed he set the suitcase aside near the door.

"I'm going to go to sleep and get rested up for tomorrow, don't worry once I get back from this trip we will go to… the movies or something. I promise" he stated, Ash nodded and then smiled at him before walking out and going to close the door.

She cracked the door just slightly, "Sure Dad, thanks." She closed the door and then turned to meet face to face with violet eyes. She slowly looked up to see his feet firmly planted on top of the ceiling, it didn't surprise her as much as the entire jumping thing. She didn't say a word to Hidan and headed straight toward her room; Ash heard him lightly jump down from the ceiling and trailed behind her.

"Looks like you'll be able to be free to move around for ten days, Hidan." She stated quietly while grabbing the remote and flicking on the television. "Of course there will be school but you can have more freedom then that closet."

"Hmph, finally.." she couldn't help but smile at that remark.

She watched as he gazed up at the ceiling with a bemused look on his face, he must have been still tired. "Tomorrow I will probably have to leave to go with…" she coughed quietly, "My 'friends'. If you want anything then ask now, so when I'm out I can get you it."

He huffed, "A live body to sacrifice to Jashin." She rose up her hand and waved her finger back and forth before laughing.

"I can't drag a random person here for you to kill, it's inhumane. If you want to sacrifice something then find a animal…" He glared and then folded his arms across his chest.

"Jashin won't accept something as pitiful as an animal… A human sacrifice would settle, if not then I can always do my ritual…"

"What would that be?" she asked. He only gave a grin before looking at her.

"Stabbing myself, doing something to harm myself would satisfy him." He said.

"Um, well… don't know if that will be allowed either, I already stitched you up once and the manager wouldn't take it too kindly if blood was covering the wooden floor."

He growled, "What kind of fucking freedom is this?" She only smiled at him and flipped channels.


	6. School day blues, Choices

"_**Hey, who the hell is the yankee walking with?" **_Ash silently walked down the hall with her backpack slung over her shoulder and one hand in her pocket, she ignored the constant mutters and whispers. _**"Don't know but he's pretty cute, why is he following her? She's just a stupid yankee… think the guy is new here?" **__'Isn't that obvious'? _She thought while weaving in and out of the crowd to get to the locker that was only a few feet away. She had been given the liberty to escort Hidan to his classes and tell him the rules before the bell rang. They had stayed up all night talking about what you can do in school and what you can't, he wasn't too happy about the entire no weapons on school grounds and the no unusual things rule. She promised him that if he followed the rules that he was able to practice his bloody rituals, in a secluded place. She was currently thinking about the exam she had during forth period and if anyone would mess with her today. She knew that the boy she had punched on Friday was probably peeved at her and would devise a plan to jump her during lunch. She felt sick to her stomach at how many people were making rude comments about her just because Hidan was following her wherever she went. Ash reached her locker and quickly put the code in for the lock and then swung it open. Hidan currently only had a pencil with him, he would get all of his books today but she still had things to put away. She turned her head to see some boys starting to socialize with him, she smiled a bit. He was trying hard not to curse but occasionally a few profanities slipped out and the boys would just laugh and pat him on the back. It was weird; he didn't look like the social type. _**"Don't tell me those two are going out, why would a guy like that get with a Yankee…" **_Ash turned her head suddenly in the direction of the voice and shot a look, the girl quickly spun on her heel and made a mad dash to a class. Ash huffed and reached up to tousle her hair a bit before closing the door of the locker. She had the sickening feeling that it would be a long chaotic day. Just what she needed.

Last night she hadn't been called to meet the gang, and her father had called her in the morning to tell her when he was on the plane. She hoped he would eat alright on the trip, he had no idea how to cook and he wasn't too fond on junk food. She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed. Suddenly the sound of pounding footsteps came rushing toward her, Ash only had seconds to turn her head and look before…

"HI ASH!!" She should have known that Shi would show up any minute and engulf her in a bone crushing hug around her shoulders and head. The spunky Japanese girl laughed when Ash reached out an arm trying to get free and breathe.

"Hey Shi." Retorted Ash with a tiny bit of happiness, getting a bone splitting hug when you were sleepy wasn't the best thing. Shi drew back from the hug and gave a huge grin, she didn't notice Hidan standing behind her and snickering at Ash's misery.

"I've been hearing talk that there is a new student here today and that you escorted him in, not too much pleasant talk about you but I shushed them up as much as I could. Sowhereisthenewguy?" She asked the last part in a hurry. A chuckle escaped my lips, gossip does travel fast and Shi was nearsighted as always. She raised her hand and simply pointed at the silver haired immortal behind her, Shi spun on her heel then gasped in total utter surprise. "Hi!" she held out her hand toward Hidan, "I'm Shi!"

Hidan stared at her with a blank annoyed look and then turned his head before griping her hand tightly and shaking it, "Yeah yeah whatever, Hi." Ash almost felt like applauding him, he didn't say one curse word in that entire sentence! It was like watching a baby walk for the first time. Shi was about to say something more when the constant monotone rings of the school bell echoed throughout the halls. Everyone then retreated to their classrooms in a hurry and swarm of voices. Shi waved goodbye with a smile and then ran off, what a hopeless little knucklehead. Hidan looked at me for a second before walking off with a grumble, he didn't like school and he just stepped on to the grounds a few moments ago. He knew all of his classes now, Ash's work was done. He would meet up with her, outside when the beginning of one lunch started because he had separate classes from hers. A sigh escaped her mouth and her legs began carrying Ash to my class. The two of them would leave after lunch, and have a half day. The gang wanted her to meet them at a local empty lot and getting half day would allow Ash to get Hidan back at home and to retrieve her things. Besides no one ever likes the first day of school…

* * *

There was a shitload of homework to start off the new week, fabulous. Ash weaved in and out of the students huddled together and bolting down the halls, trying to find their friends and get lunch. Her eyes searched over the sea of teens and couldn't see a sign of silver slicked back hair. The color would stand out but there were so many people. She shrugged and went toward the doors before stepping outside. It was fairly nice today, the sun was high in the sky and covered my clouds and a nice breeze was blowing. She closed her eyes and leaned into the breeze while holding her hands neatly behind her back and ambling down the concrete. She would wait for Hidan outside like she had intended to do. She opened her lids at the sound of light footsteps behind her, her eyes narrowed. '_Did I imagine that? Nope, three shadows are on the ground. I can see them from the corner of my eye; they seriously think that they can sneak up on me when they are in plain sight?' _She slowly reached down into the pocket of her blue skirt and silently plucked out her cell phone, she flipped it open and held it up in front of her face then moved it to the side so it was slightly over her shoulder. She could see their reflections in the screen, it was that one boy who messed with me on Friday and he had brought a posse. She stopped walking and then turned her head slowly with a glare as a present for them. Whatever they had to throw at her, she would take it. She couldn't afford getting in trouble. They would call her father on his business trip and she didn't want to disturb him.

A smirk slowly turned up on the student's lips and he lifted up his shoulder before putting his hand on it then rotating it in a circular motion. His friends only snickered at the moment and stood back to watch. The big dope, she felt like yelling tons of insults at the dumb shit but that would only worsen the situation. He raced forward, holding up his arm and fist and clenching his fingers close. She just waited for impact, he probably just wanted to punch her and show who was boss then be on his way. His arm swung toward my face, his fist getting closer. Her eyes closed slowly and she held her ground, planting her feet firm on the ground so she wouldn't fly backward. It never happened. She arched an eyebrow before a panting breath filled her ears. Her eyes slowly peeked open and then went wide, an unstoppable laugh escaped her lips at the sight. Hidan stood there beside me, basking in the sunlight and looking at the kid blankly. He had a half eaten rice ball in one hand and the other had the boy's fist in the palm of his hand. The big idiot was completely stunned, flabbergasted, and dumbstruck. Hidan just popped out of nowhere and he kept munching on that rice ball, like the punch was nothing.

"Who the hell are you?" the kid yelled while pulling his hand back, Hidan didn't let go. Hidan simply pushed his arm back and causing the guy to topple over and lay flat on his back. "Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are? You damn pussy!"

Hidan huffed and finished eating before reaching up with one index finger and then scratching the side of his cheek. "Hmm… does it really matter who I am? You wouldn't know me if I told you, and who are you calling a pussy?…" He grinned, "Only pussy I see here is you and your buddies, who high tailed it out of here a few minutes ago fucker."

The guy turned his head to see his so called friends, bolting inside and down the hall. "Pfft… HA!" Ash's arms wrapped around her sides and she doubled over laughing, man that was rich. Hidan smirked and the boy's face turned cherry red in frustration. He stood up and then bolted toward Hidan, his face twisted into a scowl and fist swinging toward him. Hidan caught his arm easily in the palm of his pale hand and then twisted it, ending his movement. The boy yelled out in pain and rage and then pulled back, only hurting his arm more.

"Seriously, your fighting style sucks ass. You allow your opponent to take advantage of your attack.." Hidan muttered, twisting the bone more. Hidan pushed him to the ground again and then turned to Ash. "Why the fuck you going to just stand there and get hit" He shook his head, "Dumbass."

"Oh shut up, I can't get in trouble right now so it wasn't like I could do anything about it." She stated sourly.

"Yet, you're still in that gang and sooner or later your father is gonna find out. Can't wait to see his fucking face… yeah that's smart too."

She sighed, "You have a point, anyway thanks for kicking that dude to the curb." He huffed and continued to walk with her; they would take the bus today. She contemplated on their short walk to the bus stop. He had a point. What would her father say when he found out about her and the gang would if she got hurt in a rumble and couldn't explain to the doctor and him how she got injuries? It wasn't like she hadn't thought of it before but now that he said it out loud it bothered her. She bit her lip and looked up slowly as her hair blew wildly because of a car that zoomed by. She would do something about it. There were consequences… so many horrible ones; she would have to think them over before making a decision that may threaten her life and her father's trust.

"So, after you get back to where ever you're going tonight can I go to a deserted place to pray and do my ritual? Jashin is seriously pissed at me probably.." Hidan asked while getting on the bus right behind her. Ash gave the bus driver her pass and then walked down the aisle before sitting in an empty seat. She hadn't told Hidan about going to meet the gang; she only told him that she didn't feel like staying the entire day. He didn't want to stay either. She turned to look at him as he sat down, he was awaiting the answer. The malicious grin and hopefulness was present in his violet eyes, she nodded only a bit.

"Yeah… probably, we'll see okay… I may come back from my errands early today…" She watched the scenery pass by in a fluid motion outside. "We'll see…"

* * *

**Ash:Here is another chapter. Got some sleep last night so woot! Thanks for reading and for posting reviews. I think that Hidan is softening up a bit, tell me if he is OOC. If he is then I am sorry. I do not own Naruto, if I did I would be able to buy a volvo and roll around like a vampire. -Sighs and has a twilight day dream- ^^ Bye bye for now!**


	7. Conversation with friends, Spicy

**Ash:I am retarded for not noticing this before, my character sounds like Arisa. -.- Fuck meh mind! Oh well, they have differences and some similar things. They both were in gangs, are called yankee's, and one more factor that hasn't appeared yet. Ash does have blonde hair but, I have blonde hair so not my fault... I wanted black hair T.T. I think Ash is softening up a bit too Hidan, hey I probably would too... but I curse just as bad as he does at school. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. I have done this before, Suzuki from my story Unique has a past like Rin. Fruits basket must have stuck to my mind... damn -Smacks self and bows- Gomen nasai. I do not own Naruto, if I did.... THEN I WOULD BE A NINJA! -Jumps out window- Bye for now studmuffins!**

* * *

The roaring thunder of motorcycles echoed throughout the streets and they sped past in blurs, the only thing visible was the red streak of tail lights and exhaust fumes filling the air. People in vehicles came to a screeching halt in the nick of time before they crashed into the cycles; they honked their horns and yelled curse words in frustration. Ash slowly turned her head to watch the buildings and residents of Shinjuku district pass by quickly, she then kept her eyes on the road and flipped the protective part of her helmet down. If she crashed this bike, her friend would never live it down. She focused on the owner of the cherry red hot rod, Minami Kumasi, second in command of the youth group edition of the gang. Her white trench coat stood out in all of the black ones, there was only eleven of us riding down the street today. Minami went to school with me but she hardly ever showed up, she was the type of a hardcore friend. She could break someone's jaw faster than anyone and always sticks up for her friends, she treated me like a sister. We had done our job of starting chaos and everyone was clearing out, we had thrown a Molotov cocktail into a rival leader's car right after she went into a shopping center. Her gang had jumped a few of our younger members. Minami stopped her bike at a street light while the others sped off and she looked at Ash, a grin gleaming through her helmet. Minami and Ash always went to an old play ground after the outings, so we could talk about school and she would inform her about gang plans. On the way here her decision was made but she would have to talk it over with Minami. She waved her hand at me and then roared the bike into motion before going down the road swiftly, in return Ash followed her moves and trailed a little bit behind. '_She's going to be pissed at me, but still she doesn't like me being in this gang in the first place. She says I'm too young to be doing this.'_ Ash thought silently to herself. Minami and her drove until the fence around the park was visible, they parked their bikes to the curve. Ash took off her helmet and sat it on the seat before looking at Minami; Minami pulled off her helmet and set it on her own bike. Min was her nickname; she was good friend and came over to my apartment from time to time.

She was a reckless eighteen year old but she looked at least twenty one in appearance. She was tall and lanky, her face heart shaped and her eyes hard and a strange ice blue color. Her hair was a midnight blue and reached a little bit pass her chin, she had bangs and her hair was in messy layers. She had joined the gang when she was thirteen years old, that's why she didn't like me being in it. She said the things she had seen had turned her tough and cold, she didn't want the same thing happening to me. Min reached into her trench coat pocket located on the front and pulled out a pack of Ark Royal cigarettes, she always smelled of smoke and lavender. It was a strange scent. One time she was put in the hospital for getting an iron pole knocked against her head in a rumble, she kept complaining in the hospital that she wanted a cigarette and she snuck out of the hospital five times. Min lit up the cigarette and took a long drag before walking into the park and going over to the swing set, she sat down on one of the old rusted swings and Ash did the same.

"So kiddo, who is this guy you told me about? The one you took in? Is he treating you right, thanking you for your kindness because if he's not then…" she stopped and let the smoke blow out her mouth, "Just say the word and I'll talk to him.."

A smile tugged at Ash's lips. Good old Min. She watched Min smoke her cancer stick and she then swung back and forth on the swing. "Nah, he's okay. He actually prevented a guy from hitting me in the jaw today…" One, two, three…

Min leaped up from the swing and looked at me, "Who?! What's his name, where does he live?! This fucker tried to hit you?! For what reason?!" She blew up. She was more protective then dad was, if that was even possible. Ash placed her hands out in front of her and gestured for Min to calm down and sit back down.

"It's okay, he was just mad because on Friday I had socked him right in the nose. Hidan took care of it Min, don't worry…" Ash's eyes trailed to an oak tree and then she looked up into the canopy. Min simply stared at her for a few minutes before turning to look at the tree, she took another drag.

"Hidan? That's an unusual name." Ash twitched at that remark… Min shrugged and then looked at Ash, "What's on your mind you look a bit worried about something.. Either that or upset is more like it." Better face the music…

"I've been thinking. My dad doesn't know I'm in this mess; he would flip if he saw me on a motorcycle and throwing Molotov cocktails. Hidan said that he would find out sooner or later and he will lose all of his trust in me. I think that in a few days I'm going to betray you all and quit the gang…" Min looked at her with utter shock; everyone knew that once you quit the Taboo Midnight gang you never come to see the light of day. The gang was dying anyway, more members getting hurt… Heck even the leader was thinking about calling the entire organization quits. She was a cold hearted woman but she cared for her sisters, didn't want them to live the life she did… It would take some time before the entire gang was out though.

"Q-quit? Well damn, you got more guts than any of these scum bags…" Her voice turned into a murmur and she looked at me seriously. "You do know what they do to you right? Kiddo I won't be able to stand that… if you do, I probably can't bear to show up…" Her face looked pained. "I'll be quitting soon but they'll murder ya! You just got into the group and all… They've known me for a long time so they will let me off with a goodbye but…" She became quiet.

"Don't worry Min; I think I can handle it…" Ash's voice shook slightly. "Don't worry…" Ash smiled brightly and then gazed up at the sunset orange sky. Min couldn't help but chuckle and then lightly gave her a one arm hug.

"Sister, I swear you probably did all of this just to find something to occupy your time and to get the jacket."

My face turned into a pout, "Well I was bored and the jacket is warm and nice" a grin resurfaced.

"Ahh! Shut up you ass!" She laughed and pushed me off the swing; she then threw her cigarette to the ground and smashed it with her foot. "I'll quit soon, two weeks after you do. Hell! I'll even try to quit this nasty cancer stick habit too. Make my parents proud of me somehow" she laughed and gave me a thumb up with a cheerful smile.

"Pfft, Like that will ever happen." At least she had some faith in me; this would be one hell of an explanation to the other members…

* * *

Ash stepped through the door to have a hot spice run up her nose and make her sneeze quietly; she gazed into the kitchen to see a large pot sitting on the stove. '_Hidan can cook? Oh crap hell is freezing over'_ She joked to herself. She looked out to see if Hidan was coming and then tiptoed over to the pot on the stove, she lightly picked up the lid and peeked inside. Her face turned a bit amazed, it looked…. Alive.. it was bubbling up and down and the concoction inside was a fiery orange red… She wondered what the spicy dish was and how he even made it? Hidan then popped his head out of the room and rushed over, taking the lid from her and then shoving it back on to the pot. He looked at her and then turned off the stove before taking the pot off the burner. '_What the hell..' _Hidan then raced to the cabinets and started searching, he then returned with two bowls. He did make dinner but… was it edible; the thing looked like it could kill you with one bite. She grimaced at the thought and leaned over the pot to look inside as he filled the bowls with the spicy hot goop. She prayed to god that he wouldn't let her get killed by this orange red dish that appeared to be breathing. He handed her a bowl and gave a weird grin, she cracked a smile and picked up the spoon. Her hand shook as she dipped down to get a spoonful; she then raised it to her mouth. It hissed… it was hissing and steam and rising up from it. '_I don't want to hurt his feelings; he probably worked hard on this…. Uh, what is this thing by the way?' _Ash slowly put the spoon in her mouth and then pulled it out quickly, leaving the food inside.

CHEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! That is what ran through her mind when it entered her mouth, she began to chew slowly and Hidan watched carefully. Why couldn't he just eat his and be gone? She found her face flushing with color and then once she swallowed… '_Mouth on fire! Mouth on Fire! Volcano in mouth! RED ALERT!'_

Ash stuck out her tongue and panted, she then looked in the kitchen, trying to find some cool liquid to make the fire go away. "Nnn Gh… Eii ish hoooht." She managed to make out while keeping her tongue out of her mouth.

Hidan raised a eyebrow and took a bite of his own, "No its not.."

"Uhh! Yeah it is! Freaky ass ninja man! Oww…" she waved air on her tongue and looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "Thanks anyway!" she yelped before grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge and preparing to take big gulps.


	8. Demon, Even

**Ash:Here is another chapter, I hope you all like it. I have a huge headache and I'm feeling very depressed today. I was listening to Tina by Flyleaf while typing this up, it's a very good song. Thanks for the reviews. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Her grey eyes stared out blankly through her blonde bangs that hung down in her face. She stood her ground while the eyes of disapproval chided her without words. She held the soft durable black gang jacket in her arms, showing to the members that her membership was over and done. Min was not there among the members. Ash watched as the leader slowly advanced forward, the leader was almost animalistic by the way her facial expression was. An iron pipe was held in her hand and it swung slowly. Ash watched dauntlessly. The weapon was raised and in only seconds it connected with her right side. Ash collided with the ground in mere seconds, her arms rose quickly over her head and she curled her legs up. Hurried footsteps rang in her ears and then punches and kicks were thrown her way, the leader still continued to bash the silver iron pipe upon her. Ash opened her eyes only to peek when the pipe was being raised once more; the almost black color of blood was lit up by the white moonlight. Ribs began to crack with the brute onslaught along with other bones, blood began to fill into her mouth and she coughed it out. '_Fight back..'_ she yelled in her mind, even though it was useless. Even if she was able to get to her feet, it was one against an entire gang. Her mind was hazy and it was hard to focus now, a foot suddenly stomped on her wrist and she could not hold back the urge any longer. A piercing scream filled the endless black velvet of night; she then heard the birds that hid in the trees screech then take flight into the air. Burning fire was licking her insides and as every second passed it began to intensify. The constant hitting and malicious beating suddenly came to an abrupt halt. She then noticed what they were staring at… my eyes grew wide at the sight she took in. Violet blazing orbs glared back in the darkness, the owner was hidden from the shadows and trees. The copper scent of blood was lingering in the air with just a touch of awkward painful silence. It suddenly came back to her, the quote…. '_**A demon busting his way out of hell with no intention of going back…**_'

Shuffled footsteps hit air and the violet eyes began to slowly come forward. The figure finally revealed his face; the sound of the gang members backing up in surprise was startling. She could not blame him, he was a frightful sight. Crimson splotches and smears were all over his face and bare chest, the tattered clothes he was found in was being worn, his silver hair was tainted by gore and blood, and in his right hand was a red large three bladed scythe. The leader of the gang stepped on my body making a groan surface up my throat; she then stepped off and held the iron pipe down low to the ground. It made Ash sick to her stomach to see her own blood dripping from the weapon. Air sucked into my lungs and then my eyes took a minute to transfix on Hidan. He shook his head and slowly advanced forward, his expression hard and his grin spreading into a small malice filled smirk.

"Jeez, look at you Ash… you look like pure hell over there. So this is your gang. Huh. They look like some mean ass broads." He said brazenly. "I'm going to have one hell of a time, killing this cold looking bitch that is glaring me down right now."

"Who the hell are you?" asked the leader with acid dripping from her words. Hidan shrugged and grinned evilly and then suddenly he was gone. My eyes blinked a bit and then searched for him, nowhere in sight. He disappeared out of thin air. The leader spun her head around trying to find him. "Come out you cowa-." Her words were cut off short when Hidan suddenly reappeared right beside her, his leg rose and then suddenly connected with her shoulder. The tough girl flew to the side and then hit the ground with a sudden thud. Hushed gasps were choked out from the other members and in the fleeting moment they bolted away, leaving their leader with the wind knocked out of her lungs.

Ash watched as Hidan slowly made his way over to the crumpled leader who lay unconscious in the dirt. His arm rose swiftly with scythe in hand, his lips spreading into a wide grin of malicious and murderous intent. The murderous intent was frightening, and was just like the darkness surrounding them. He then swiped downward and in her eyes it appeared to be happening in slow motion. She placed the palm of her hands in the dirt and slowly pushed herself up, bearing the pain in her sides and limbs. Her eyes widened and her bangs hanged down in front of her face, slowly her mouth opened to cry out at him. She realized, she was afraid of him… his look and his deadly aura. She wanted him to just turn back into the cursing foul mouth asshole, not this killing machine.

"_**HIDAN**_!" she yelled at him in a hoarse voice, he stopped his actions and turned his head quickly in her direction. She called out again. "Hidan, stop it.." The scythe then drooped down and then hit the ground, inches away from the leader's head. Her head dropped to the ground and her eyes slowly slid closed, she saw a glimpse of his feet moving toward her before the world around her was gone….

**Beep…. Beep… Beep… Beep….** Light flooded through her eyelids as they slowly opened her vision was hazy but then focused into clear sight. This place was so bright and it blinded her. The constant high beeping noise filled her ears and she mumbled incoherent words before closing her eyes again. '_Stupid Alarm clock, turn off please…_' She groaned and then reached over to her right_, _feeling around for her nightstand when she grasped only air. Her eyelids slowly opened but closed due to the fact they were so heavy, she waited a few moments before opening them once again. She wasn't in her room, her heart nearly stopped in realization. Hospital room. The memories of past events slowly flooded back to her and she then looked at herself. An I.V was hooked up to her right arm; heart monitor was located beside the bed. She raised an arm and felt her forehead, closing her eyes in annoyance. She was in deep shit… How would she explain this to her father?... Her father! How long had she been in this horrid place, was he back from his business trip, did Hidan meet him?! Oh lord Hidan; please tell me that Hidan didn't kill that girl. If he did it would be a hell of trouble. She quickly sat up and ran the possibilities through her mind, she was unconscious to the fast beeping of the heart monitor and in distress a nurse rushed in. The nurse's face was suddenly rushed with surprise and she gave a kind hearted smile.

"I'm surprised to see you up; it has been two days since you came here." Ash's jaw slightly dropped. "That young man that carried you in, quite a looker isn't he? Yet he does have a big mouth, he was complaining and asking the doctors every day when you would wake up. Even so you're father has taken a liking to him". My eyes closed and my face scrunched up.

"My father… he's here?" my voice was strained.

"No, he is on a trip but we called him the first day you were taken in. He was very worried about you, and was surprised that you had fallen down a flight of stairs. He said you weren't that clumsy but he was very grateful to that young man, good thing he was with you at the time that you fell…" she trailed off and started to fluff up the pillows that supported Ash. Ash was at ease, Hidan had told her father a nice lie. She was more in debt to him then she thought.

"So my father has been talking to Hidan on the phone?" The nurse simply nodded and then looked at her. "Yes, we have been speaking to him too. You have only bruises on your ribs but you have a broken hand and wrist, and a small concussion but you will be able to leave maybe tomorrow."

"Hey is she awake yet?" asked a voice silently. The nurse turned her direction toward the door and smiled before walking toward it.

"Yes, she just woke up in fact. No need to yell at me no more, you may see her if you like. I will leave you two to talk" and with that the kind nurse walked out without another word and Hidan strolled in. A grin spread across his lips and he then advanced toward the bed.

It was a shock to see him not covered in blood with the intent to kill in his eyes, a smile appeared on her face at this. He sat on the edge of the bed and then huffed lightly, "You sure do sleep a lot. The doctors made me leave twice because I was cursing so much." He grumbled lightly and then cracked a smile. "Are ya hungry?" he asked while pulling out a McDonald's bag from his coat pocket, it was crumbled but he held it out to her. Had he been eating fast food for two days? That cannot be healthy.

"Why? Where did you even get the money?" She asked laughing lightly.

"Your wallet, found it in your pants pocket… and the hospital food tastes like shit, they gave me some yesterday because I told them I wasn't going to leave until visiting hours were over…" She took the bag and slowly opened it, taking out the wrapped up burger and starting to unwrap it.

"Well thanks… thanks for saving my skin and telling my father that I fell down some stairs, you really saved my ass…" She said.

He leaned in and looked at her closely, "Well now we're even."


	9. Recovery, God

**A/N:Here is another chapter that I hope you will love, it has a little fluff but don't worry its just a smidge. They won't be rushing into relationship. Tell me if Hidan is OCC and if so I will try to fix it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and for reading the story. I do not own Naruto, if I did then I would get Tsunade and Pervy sage together for some odd reason. **_For the love of god I feel like an old person, every time I move my entire body aches… and this brace on my arm draws more attention. _Hidan was watching over Ash like a mother hen almost, he said that humans in her time get into more trouble than any Shinobi. Ash currently sat at the kitchen table, eating some ramen and letting the boredom cancer take its toll on her. The doctors said that she wouldn't have school for a good week, to let her bruises heal and hurt hand heal. If she moved around too much it may result in a fractured rib. That sucked, she hated to wait around and sit still. It had been only two days since she returned home and she actually wanted to go to school. Her father nearly leaped on Hidan and thanked him so many times that she had lost count, her father was also babying her now and she finally told him that she was fine and that he needed to go back to work. He wanted to skip work for an entire week for her sake, which was not possible. He would get fired if he did that. So now she was staying at home with Hidan, and he no longer had to hide in the closet. She explained that Hidan didn't have anywhere to go and he was welcomed to stay as long as he liked and to sleep on the couch which pulled out into a bed. She restrained from taking a big breath and sighing because her sides would burn in ten second agony then fade away once more, she should really call Min and inform her that she wasn't dead but she felt especially lazy today. Ash huffed and stood up from her seat then moved over toward the couch where Hidan currently laid and slept. His head was hanging off the arm of the couch while one arm hanged off the edge of the cushion. She rolled her eyes and sat down on top of his chest, noticing how comfy he was until he snorted in sleep and then jolted upward slightly.

* * *

He yawned loudly a few times before mumbling, "Wha.. ya doin' you craz-crazy bitch…" She flicked him in the forehead with her index finger from the rude remark and turned on the living room television. She kept sitting on him until he slowly began to wake up.

"I'm bored, besides you have been sleeping for at least four hours… wake up already Mr. Zombie or I might start calling you pooh bear." He coughed lightly and grabbed the couch pillow and placed it over his ear, trying to ignore her talking and the sound of the cooking channel on the television.

"Screw the damn bear, who the hell is pooh bear…"

"A classic character from the Hundred Acre wood…" she remarked.

"Well screw him." He mumbled before yawning once more and reaching his hand out to push her, his hand landed on her shoulder and he lightly pushed her but she didn't budge. She simply sunk back into the couch and got even more settled. He reached out again, his hand landing somewhere that she didn't like. Bad choice for Mr. Zombie.

_**SMACK! CRASH!**_

The next thing Hidan knew he was on the floor and so was Ash, except she was on the opposite wall. She pressed her back against the wall underneath the window and her face was flushed bright cherry red, one hand was pressed against her heart and the other laid on her leg with the palm turned upward. Her palm was a bright pink and it stung. She breathed heavily in seething anger and kept her eyes focused on Hidan. He lay crumpled on the floor, lying on his belly like a snake and a large red handprint adorned his right cheek, his eyes were now wide and awake with surprise.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screeched at him loudly while scrambling to her feet quickly and then advancing toward him, she gave a sharp kick to his ribs. He yelped and then sat up in a daze, holding his side and his cheek.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing hitting me?!" He retorted, defending his case… of course he had no idea what he was defending.

"You know exactly why I am hitting you… you Zombie ass perv! You touched me!" Her face flushed scarlet at the last words she said. He lifted up a pinky and poked her shin from his seat then his face scrunched up into a scowl.

"There" he huffed, "I touched you there too!" he yelled, still unaware. _GAH! HE IS SUCH AN IDIOT! DO I HAVE TO POINT IT OUT IN BLACK AND WHITE?!_

"_**NO! **_No you don't get it you moron, you…" She stopped, even if she said it he probably wouldn't get it and then never apologize to her. His face then had "Dope had Realization" written all over it. He then turned as pink as his cheek once was a few moments ago. He reached behind his head and started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Oh…"

"Yeah" she murmured, her color fading away from her face. She took a few deep breaths and then calmed down, she had overreacted. She slowly dropped down to sit next to him and then looked at his face; she laughed in her head at his face and then forced herself to speak. It was weird at what happened next, it appears they were thinking the same thing.

"Sorry" they both mumbled at the same time, earning looks from each other. She snickered quietly and he soon followed before the both of them erupted into booming laughter, making the quiet tension lift and have a humorous vibe to the apartment.

She decided to change the subject before the tension came back like a horrible storm. "So want to watch a scary movie tonight? I have tons and you haven't seen modern day horror, you might like it…"

"Pass" he stated, she raised an eyebrow. What would he be doing that keep him away from a horror movie?

"Are you sure?" she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Fine fine. I guess the blood, guts, and killing of stupid preppy blondes are left for me alone." He quickly turned his head toward her.

"Blood, guts, and killing people?" he questioned. Hook, line, and sinker.

Even if the movie was scary she couldn't help but keep looking at Hidan's face and starting to laugh a bit at his expression. His mouth was slightly ajar and he was fully absorbed into the gruesome horror show on the screen. Her eyes flickered back to the movie; so far they had watched two movies and they were in the middle of the third. The first choice was "Cry_Wolf" and the other was "Prom Night", the third one was now "Saw IV". He liked the third one the best just like she assumed he would. He leaned forward in his seat and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl before stuffing it into his mouth. She should get more movies, maybe Cabin Fever and the Grudge? The part of the movie was currently with the officer and the girl who had a pig mask over her head. Her eyes widened at the gears slowly pulling the girl's hair from her scalp, as the blood and separation of her skin became visible Ash slowly reached up to pat the top of her own hair and felt her stomach tumble as the screams filled the dark apartment. She shuddered, that must be horrible to feel. The sound of gunfire made her jump from her seat and Hidan looked at her, laughing.

"Scared?"

She pouted and folded her arms over her chest, "No, don't be ridiculous… I would never be afraid of this movie.." she lied. Her eyes closed and she took a few deep breaths as the screaming and gunshots grew louder. She bit her lip silently trying to block out the noise when a strange one filled her ears, soft breathing. She could feel warm air lightly beating on her face, her eyes snapped open to see Hidan right in front of her. He sat on his knees on the floor, his two hands located beside her on the couch and his face inches from hers. She could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest, and she could hear the thumping noise in her eardrums.

"Don't be.." he whispered, his eyes tense and blazing bright in color. His lids closed over the violet hues slightly and her breath was caught suddenly inside Ash's throat. The click of the door being unlocked instantly sent Hidan flying back and sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the couch. She looked to the door as her heart slowed down and watched her Father walk in with his suit jacket thrown over his shoulder. He flicked on the lights and watched the movie for a few moments before going toward the kitchen.

"Scary movies are wonderful for recovery" he stated happily, "So how are you two today?"

"Fine" she managed to peep, Hidan nodded and continued to watch. _Okay, god… are you there? Tell me what the hell just happened?_

"Well that's good. How about we all eat out for tonight, my treat. What do you say?" He asked.

Ash shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts and looked at her dad silently. "Isn't it always you're treat?"

"Aww hell yeah! Eating out! Can we have McDonalds?" Asked Hidan.

"McDonalds isn't what I was picturing but okay" My father laughed and then set his briefcase on the counter, "Hidan your excited attitude is amusing."


	10. Dead, The worried mother

**A/N:Okay another chap, it may be the last one for not but if a idea strikes me then maybe not. I would like to put a shout out to a great helper in this chapter,** **EowynsPen reviews this story and gave me a idea in one of the reviews. With ****EowynsPen's permission I made her suggestion in a part with Hidan's cooking. ^^ Thanks again! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for reading this story. You are making me very happy and pulling me out of depression. I hope you like this chap and the next one will be out soon, I do not own Naruto because if I did Kakashi's nickname would be Mac Daddy XD.**

* * *

She swore that if she ate another meal at McDonalds she would puke. She had to get him hooked on something healthy, maybe she would cook for him sometime since she wasn't that bad. Ash staggered sleepily to the mirror that hung on her bedroom wall, her hair was in a matted mess and one healing bruise adorned the side of her cheek. It was hardly visible now. She loudly yawned and it sounded like a lion's roar, almost bringing Mufasa from the Lion King to shame, she then rubbed the sleep from her eyes before slipping into her purple furry slippers and then grabbing a towel that was located on a coat rack on the back of her door and getting a clean pair of clothes. She shuffled toward the bathroom and then stopped in the middle of her walk. She scanned the apartment and grimaced at the McDonald wrappers and bags that were located on the counter, a pot was on the stove. Dad didn't cook much and when he did he always managed to burn the food. She covered her yawn with her hand and blinked a bit, trying to figure out what day it was. When her mind came to a blank she shrugged and reached out for the doorknob, she grasped it and closed her eyes as she pushed the door open and entered slowly. She heard a gruff cough and then her eyes snapped open, finding a half naked man in a steamy bathroom was something she did not expect. She quickly flung a hand over her eyes and backed out of the bathroom, stumbling over her own feet and closing the door. '_Damn Hidan! Why can't you lock the door or something?!' _She mused angrily while dropping the towel to the floor and taking calm deep breaths. She blocked out the mental picture of his torso and moved on to examine the pot on the stove. She looked inside, seeing some type of vegetable stew and she grabbed a wooden spoon before lifting up the pot. She slowly scooped some out with the spoon and popped it into her mouth before leaning against the counter. Her cheeks instantly blew out with air and managed to swallow it down and then closed her eyes.

"Oi, I thought you didn't like my cooking?" Hidan spoke; she didn't reply and just kept her eyes closed tightly. Her fingernails dug into the counter and she tried to bear the after taste that the stew left. How could anyone enjoy this food?! "Hello? Are you listening?" she couldn't hear him only her thoughts were present.

'_It has to be loaded with every spice in the entire kitchen, there is a strange aftertaste that lingers and makes me want to puke. Oh god, Hidan must have made this dish no doubt about it… yeah I'm going to be cooking for now on, forbid him from the fridge and stove…'_

"Ash?" He paused, and shook her shoulders. "Oh Jashin… uh, don't tell me the fucking stew killed her." She felt him grasp her shoulders and then violently started to rock her back and forth. "HEY!" Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him nonplussed.

"What?" He sighed in relief and then wiped his forehead. She raised an eyebrow and then pointed to the stew… "This is horrible. Why do you load it up with thousands of spices? One spice will do something that eases the stomach and makes you wonder what it is. Use something unexpected or simple like salt and pepper"

"Well… I like things with spices, something hot and not bland okay." He snorted and folded his arms across his chest, "Don't space out like that again please, you looked like an old woman with her heart giving out." She blinked at the word please, had he ever used that word in a sentence before.

"Fine and in return I will cook for you for now on, no more making random food. Once I take a shower and get dressed I will make you something, oh and please lock the door when you're in there… I don't want to stumble in the bathroom again." She jerked her head over to the facilities.

"Then knock." He retorted.

She grumbled and then rushed toward the bathroom after snatching her towel off the floor; she walked inside and then slammed the door behind her before locking it up. She threw her clothes on the floor and then hurried to start the shower. Ash rotated her neck and slowly started to undress out of her pajamas and carefully took off her brace. She sighed and stepped into the shower, hissing at the fast running water connected with the bruises on her sides. She looked down at them, deep purple and blue blotches were located on her right and left sides and they stretched around to cover her back and some of her stomach. She really was a mess wasn't she? Over a two weeks time they would turn a sick yellow or green and then gradually fade away into nothing. She reached out and gasped the soap and began to wash up before going on to her hair, she would put extra strength into getting the knots and tangles out. Min was supposed to be coming over, she just didn't know what time. Min was so worried that she hanged up the phone before they could make arrangements. Ash still didn't tell her that Hidan was the one who helped her from the brink of expected death. Ash poured the goop of shampoo and conditioner in her hair and then began to scratch and scrub her scalp, getting her hair clean and then washing the substance out with the warm water. The sound of the front door slamming awoke her from the peaceful shower and she quickly washed out the rest of the residue of shampoo and then turned off the shower. Min, oh lord what will she think when she saw Hidan? Would she jump to conclusions? She hopped out quickly, almost losing her balance but she managed to catch herself on the sink. She rushed to get dressed, she pulled on her under garments and then her short sleeve navy blue shirt and then she slipped one leg into her dark blue jeans, she hopped on one foot in a single place as she pulled it up and then slipped her other leg into the pants. She quickly buttoned them up and zipped them before grabbing the towel and then brutally scrubbing her hair with it, attempting to make it as dry as she could. She felt like a mother who had to hurry and get dressed then take her already late kids to school. She reached for the door and flung it open. It wasn't as bad as she pictured it.

"Ash!" Min screamed before rushing toward her and slamming into her, then enveloping poor stunned Ash in a bear crushing hug but she was careful of her sides. '_She rushed into me like a grill of a truck.' _She smiled either way.

"Hey Min, uh didn't know you would come this early."

Min simply scoffed and released her, "It's almost noon." Min then narrowed her eyes and her arm shot out, pointing at Hidan who sat on the couch watching yet another horror movie. She then looked at Ash and whispered. "Who is this? Oh Ash don't tell me you are starting to get… sexually active with strangers?" she teased.

Ash's face grimaced, "This is Hidan, and don't speak like that I am not a slut and you know it." Min playfully punched her and mouthed a just kidding before looking at Hidan once more. "Also you should know he is the one who stopped the others from that brutal onslaught…" she trailed off as Min's jaw dropped, Min grabbed onto her arm and pulled Ash out of the living room and into the privacy of the kitchen.

"**He** is the one that took down the boss? She was knocked out for hours! The girls described him as a god, and they were scared shitless when he appeared covered in blood. One of them even stayed behind to watch, she said that he knocked out the boss and then picked you up then ran off like the speed of light!" She took a pause of breath, "Jesus, he is one hardcore bastard. I need to talk to him; he's living with you now right? Gotta make sure that he checks out, y'know." Min went to walk out of the kitchen but Ash pulled her back, she was like a kick ass protective mom at times and she loved her for it but she did not need her interrogating Hidan.

"No no, he's a good guy Min. He's been staying with me for a while; he is foul mouthed but has some good sides. He loves McDonalds and Horror movies which is my fault. He cooks terrible, loads all of his food with spices. He is a odd one, there all checked out." Ash said quickly. Min stared at her blankly and then smiled.

"Okay then. So you got out of school? Hell, I was even considering of staying in school for a while to hang out with you. That just blew off my entire plan."

"Min, go to school. Please. I want you to get good grades." Ash stated.

"I will, I'm gonna work on it. I quit smoking you know. It has been…" She counted on her fingers. "Five days, almost a week." She grinned and Ash smiled.

"That's good!" She saw Hidan in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at the fridge. She then remembered he wasn't allowed to cook. "You two go into the living room and watch whatever movie Hidan is watching. I'm going to make some food okay."

Min nodded and turned to look at Hidan, "Hey man thanks for saving kiddo over here." She put an arm around Hidan and led him away. "We gotta talk about a few things okay."

"Oh lord." Muttered Ash before starting her work on a large lunch. Min would never change.


	11. Symbol, Attack!

**A/N:Here is another chapter that I hope you will find amusing, thanks for the wonderful reviews and for reading the story. I will be gone for a while, today is my brother's birthday and I have to leave in one hour so I can't stay and write another chapter but the next one will be out asap. Thanks for reviewing and reading! Warn me if there is OOC-ness. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Min had left hours ago and it was now just Hidan and Ash in the house, the boredom cancer was back and Hidan had unfortunately caught it. Her father wouldn't be home for a while; he was going out with her co-workers for dinner. Ash rolled over on her left side and lay on the burgundy colored couch, her back facing Hidan and the television. Hidan sat on the floor with his back resting against the arm of the couch, an ice cold Pepsi in hand. It was very warm in the apartment but it was a comforting kind, Ash kept her eyes closed and continued to listen and let her mind wander. She could hear the soft murmur of the television, the ice in Hidan's glass cracking and snapping at random moments, sound of her breathing mingling with Hidan's, honking of horns from cars. It was a strange type of peaceful, too quiet for her liking. She sighed and heard Hidan crack his neck then stretch causing his limbs to pop and snap loudly. She rolled over to lie on her stomach and tried to fall asleep to the sounds. That was a dimly lit hope. Hidan poked her arm roughly making her crack one eye open and look at him; he sat there with a dull look on his face. She gave him an apologetic smile and then glanced at the television; he was watching movies over again. He then closed his eyes and leaned his head back. She couldn't help him, she was feeling the exact same way. She looked at Hidan and stared at him for a couple of minutes. Right before Min left she said something to Ash that nearly made her heart stop… it ranged throughout her head. _**"You know, you two would really make a good couple…" **_She shook her head roughly and then watched the television again. '_Back there… he was going to kiss me wasn't he?' _She thought as her face flushed a bright pink, she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face then pressed down and felt the soft fabric across her face. She could not kill herself, Hidan would kick her ass. She still could pretend to smother herself.

'_Man, Min why did you have to get that stuck in my head. Besides there are plenty of girls at school after him, and he is a jerk… jerk that saved my life, but either way a jerk!' _In her mind a mental picture from this morning flashed into her brain and she shook it away, she felt so stupid but sat there with that burgundy pillow pressed against her nose and mouth, trying to suffocate herself.

"What are you doing?" Hidan asked with boredom lacing his tone, she ignored him and nudged the back of his head with her bare big toe and then left her leg to hang off the side of the couch. '_Shut up…'_ "You're so weird…" he complained, grabbing her foot making her pull back but he had a tight grip around her ankle.

"Himan, geh off" She said, her words muffled by the pillow. She pulled back again, no avail. She felt him grab on to her big toe and second toe, and then move them back and forth. She bit back a squeal and then went to kick him in the head with her free foot; he caught her limb in his other hand and muttered that he could see right through her attacks.

"Your feet are so fucking small, they can't hurt." He taunted and prodded her foot, she growled and then jabbed her foot out then felt it connect with his boney chin. She laughed in victory but it was short lived when he tugged her off the couch, making her fall to the floor. The back of her head lightly hit the wooden floor, he still had her feet but held them both by the ankle in one hand and the other was rubbing his jaw.

"Asshole, what did you do that for. I was all comfy." She spat while sitting up. He scoffed.

"Well you didn't have to kick me, you started it first." He stated which was a bit true. She pulled back her feet and then tousled her hair a bit before a glint of silver caught her eye, she saw that necklace around his neck. He always wore it; it was a symbol of his religion. She only knew bits and pieces of the faith. It granted him Immortality, he had to pray and hurt himself, and he spoke highly of the religion. She crawled toward him and sat beside Hidan. He looked at her suspiciously as she reached out and went to take the necklace out from under his shirt, this time he let her take it out and then trace the triangle that was located inside the circle.

"Can't wait to put your hand inside my shirt?" He teased; she glowered at him and shook her head.

"No you pervert, I just wanted to take a look at it." She mumbled, while turning the symbol over and tilting her head.

"Every Jashinist wears one, there were only a few…. And even so none were as faithful as me." He replied while watching me. She replied with a 'huh' and then blinked a bit, she leaned in toward his chest and pressed her ear against him. No heartbeat, it reminded her of a vampire. She could honestly see Hidan popping out of a coffin and saying "Blah! I want to suck your blood!"

"Your… heart doesn't beat. So you were turned into an immortal right? What…" She paused unsure if she should ask this personal question. "What was it like? Did it hurt? How old were you?" He looked almost surprised that she wanted to know about some information that was so useless.

"Yeah it did hurt but... it was so long ago that I nearly forgot about it until you mentioned it." She mouthed an apology to him and listened as he continued on. "I was only about seven when I started to worship Jashin and at that age I made my first kill so I wasn't the innocent child for too long, the immortality didn't come until I turned eighteen or nineteen. Hell it's been so long that I can't even remember if it is that exact age. It was a horrible pain, but it soon disappeared. It froze my aging process, made any injury seem like a splinter, made me immune to illness and poison. It was like everything that made me alive and human was being burned out. Then coldness spread from the top of my head to my toes. I then realized the price… every one that I knew died in front of me, while I stayed the same…"

He looked at Ash and then his face was stricken with confusion, "What the fuck?! Why are you crying?" She sat there silently, with tears brimming in her eyes and she started to sniffle. She didn't cry often but when she did she hated it.

"That is so sad" She whispered, wiping her eyes with her brace free wrist.

"So, don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago…" he said trying to change the subject, "Um do you know how old I really am or was back in my day?" he asked, the way he said it he sounded like an old man.

"No what?" she asked.

"Two hundred and fifty seven years old." Two seconds of silence passed. She snickered and then cracked up into a full blown laugh fest, tears of sadness now tears of amusement. He sat there watching her, a vein in his head throbbing slightly.

"Sorry" She said quickly, wiping her tears once again, "It's just… you're an old man…" He shook his head and regretted bringing up his age.

"I sure as hell don't look it, and you shouldn't talk… toddler." She looked at him as he started to laugh.

"I'm not a toddler, old man" She said sternly.

"Yes you are." He said back, a smirk on his face.

She sighed and stood up silently, "Fine whatever, I got to do laundry."

"Running away, you big baby." He said simply. She ignored him and walked off toward the apartment's little laundry nook. She heard him follow her, his footsteps softly hitting across the wooden floor. "Big baby, you're a big baby" He sang.

"Oh really? You're the one singing like an idiot and acting like a little kid, act your age and go yell at some kids who are messing up your lawn. Old man" She retorted.

"Oooh is the little toddler angry?" She bit her lip as he continued; she then quickly spun around to face him. That smug smirk still on his face, she wanted to smack it off. She then smiled a bit; the boredom was at least gone. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Please go get all of your dirty clothes and bring them to me, I have to wash about ten loads of laundry okay?" She then left him in the hall, speechless that she was no longer going to play the name calling game and that she was no longer angry. He was right, she was weird.

* * *

Ash started to throw dirty colored clothes out of her own hamper and into the laundry basket. She hummed a tune and started to clean out her closet, she hadn't washed clothes in a while so now was the time to do so. She quietly lifted up the basket and then rushed out of her room, she stopped at Hidan with his own little handful of dirty clothes and she placed them into the basket before zipping off into the laundry nook. She dumped the colored clothes into the washing machine and put in some detergent before shutting the lid and pressing delicate cycle. She then raised her arms high over her head and stretched, feeling her joints pop. She shuffled out of the laundry room and looked around for Hidan, who happened to be nowhere in sight. Her eyes narrowed and she tip-toed around the apartment, trying to find him. He was in the dark hallway, leaning against the wall and what he was looking at made her blood turn cold. _'What the hell is he doing with?!'_ She looked at the black girl panties in his hand and he turned his head to give an evil grin. A strange abnormal snarl escaped her throat as she rushed toward him, he swiftly moved out of her path and she nearly collided with the wall. She turned around quickly and then swiped at him, trying to take back what was hers. He unfortunately held her piece of clothing over his head and twirled it around his index finger. She hopped up; reaching for it but it never came close. She growled and lunged for it, her body pressed against his in brute force sending both of them tumbling backward. Ash quickly wrapped her arms around his torso so she wouldn't result in any injury and she closed her eyes shut. His back hit the floor and it was quiet in the apartment. She sighed and opened her eyes and then pushed herself up and then looked at him through her bangs. A blush of frustration and embarrassment was probably sneaking up her cheeks this very moment. Their position on the floor was rather awkward. She laid on top of him with their faces only inches away from each other, her arms wrapped around him while his were stationed at his side. She scrambled back and then snatched up her underwear before huffing and folding her arms over her chest.

"Why did you take my thing?" she asked, anger slowly beginning to seep into her voice. He laughed and then sat up, he was a bastard.

"You dropped it." He stated. She felt her heart sink; damn she figured he went through her things. She must have dropped it when she was rushing to the laundry room.

"You didn't have to take it, I would have found it…." She mumbled sourly. He scoffed at her remark.

"I was going to give it back, just wanted to see if you could take it from me" She stuck her tongue out at him and shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't have given it back and you know it. Evil masochistic pervert."


	12. Torture, Unexpected

**A/N:Okay here is another chapter for you all! Sorry if it is a bit short, and if it rushes things a little bit. Thanks for the reviews, favorites on authors lists, and story watches! Thanks for reading as well! I will be able to type a lot of chaps today since nothing is currently going on. I do not own Naruto. Bye all!**

* * *

_How is it that I am tired but can't manage to fall asleep, does that make any sense at all? _She silently thought to herself while lying on her back on the comfy futon bed. Ash had attempted to fall asleep, rest up for the new day, and get up early for tomorrow but no dice. Her tired eyes stared up at the ceiling. Hidan would have to go to school tomorrow and he wasn't fond of the idea, she assured him that she would be fine and that he would be able to watch more horror movies after his gruesome homework was finished. She didn't have any idea what she would do tomorrow, maybe go and buy some new movies? She growled in frustration and then rolled over on her right side, she hissed as her side throbbed and burned. She lifted up the side of her pajama shirt by just a little bit; it appeared as if the bruises would never stop hurting and disappear. The click of her doorknob made her nearly jump out of her skin and she watched as Hidan popped his head in. He was probably hungry or something. She pulled down the side of her shirt and sat up quickly. He ambled inside and shut the door lightly behind him, then with a yawn he went over and sat on the bed. Nope, he was half asleep by the looks of it. She watched as he sniffed and then yawned, if he was so sleepy then why didn't he go to bed? She reached out to poke his pale forehead. He blinked and looked at her, she stared at him questionably.

"Do your ribs hurt? That bruise looks nasty." He stated, she shook her head no and folded her hands on top of her lap. Truth was, they really did but she would never admit it to the likes of h-.. He roughly jabbed her in the side with his index finger and jumped. He shook his head, "Liar."

"Oh screw you." She mumbled while she scooted away from him and grabbed a pillow before pulling it toward her and then hugging it. He shrugged and closed his eyes.

"If it hurts then why don't you rest, you aren't fucking indestructible. Idiot." He said, sounding strangely familiar to Min. Rest, she could never sit still for long. She always had to be doing something; the only time she could relax was when she was asleep.

"You are." She countered. He nodded, true.

"Yeah but I get tired after a while, I don't last forever. I am just full of energy most of the time because sleeping underground with moles was so boring. Rest before I have to kick your ass, stupid human."

"No, stupid immortal." She retorted, "I will rest when I feel like it." She closed her eyes and nodded in agreement, and that's that. She suddenly felt herself being pushed back against the wall, her spine connected with the wall and she opened her eyes. Oh great, was he going to kick her ass like he promised? His face was stern and he kept his hands located at her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and pushed his chest, he didn't move. She huffed and sat there. He wasn't going to get off until she agreed to take it easy wasn't he? God he was worse than her father! She sighed and then put her forehead on his forearm; she banged her head on it and then just laid it there. Waiting, she wasn't going to rest. She was not an old woman and she would not act like one for a entire week. Then again being pinned against the wall wasn't her favorite option either.

"Hidan…" she mumbled with a pout, "Come on, let go… I'm sleepy…" He huffed and then didn't move until his face had realization playing across it. Idea="_**Torture**_." She watched as he pulled away and she went to stand up when in a fleeting moment, Hidan's hands rushed to her stomach and abdomen and his fingers started to quickly brush against the fabric of her pajama shirt. She regretted the squeal that escaped her mouth and hit the air; she pushed him off and then rolled out from under his arm. '_ASSHOLE IS FUCKING CHASING ME!' _The sound of her feet padding against the floor filled the apartment and he chased after her, she had the lead and quietly hid inside the hall closet where his scythe was located. (Her father had still failed to notice the large marvelous weapon concealed inside). She quietly weaved in and out of the coats and jackets hanged up, and then hid in the small dark space far in the back. Hidan's footsteps echoed throughout the apartment, they slowly neared the closet and she held her breath while staying quiet. She slid down to the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest, hoping that he wouldn't see her.

"Oh Ash!" He taunted loudly, the amusement in his voice. "Come out where ever you are, if you give up now and saw you'll rest. Then I won't kick your ass." She silently scoffed. '_Like you even could..' _Ash held back a yawn and waited.

She heard his steps near the door and then it swung open so quickly that it could have flung off the hinges. Ash covered her mouth with her hands to prevent a scream; he was acting like a killer. He leaned in and peered closely, his face blank until an evil grin spread up. She shrieked as he dived down upon her, tickle war in action. She crawled away from him after smashing her hand into his face and pushing him back. She crawled out of the closet and went to scramble upward but was pulled to the floor at once. She shoved her bare foot into his neck causing his head to get knocked back; he ignored it and simply put his knees on her legs so she couldn't kick him.

"Stupid ass! Stop kicking me and say you will rest before I get pissed!" roared Hidan as he went to tickle her sides, he may look like he was annoyed but she could tell he was having fun torturing her.

"Ugh fine you big freaking ba-." Her sentence was cut short….Her sentence was muffled by a pair of lips landing on hers roughly. Her eyes slightly grew wide at the sudden action; her arms twitched as they slowly rose but stopped in mid-air when he pulled away suddenly. The front door opened. She tilted her head back as her fast beating heart froze. Her father shuffled inside slowly, his eyes half opened and his steps clearly clumsy because he must have been drinking. He didn't even look at the two of us; he shuffled in to his room and shut the door. Ash roughly pushed Hidan off and then stood up quickly before stalking off, living the immortal on the floor and in the dark.

'_Old fucker… I'll rest but not for long!'_ She stated inwardly before rushing into her room and slamming the door behind her, she locked it and then went over to sit on the bed. Ash sighed and then placed one hand on her warm face; she probably was blushing as well. Damn that asshole.


	13. Silent, Forgive

**A/N:It is a bit long but I hope you all like it and I hope I'm not rushing them into the relationship, I wouldn't really know because I have never been out with anyone and just read books. XD Thanks for the reviews and for reading the story. A song was stuck in my head while typing this, it was called love story by Taylor swift. I have gone to the dark-side! I do not own Naruto. Bye bye for now!**

* * *

Three days had passed and Ash had failed to bring up a conversation or even make human contact with the immortal that was living with her. It was too awkward and by just a smidge she was still angry with him and herself. Angry at him because well, he took.. Her first kiss and he forced her to rest during the boring week. Angry at herself because she had been resting like he asked her too. Her father had asked her about it as well, she simply said that Hidan was hogging the television and then pushed her off the couch; a lie so he wouldn't get angry either. Ash sat on her bed, dressed and ready to go out and get groceries from the store. She just wasn't doing such a good job of getting up, at the moment she was playing video games on her play station 2. She sighed as the screen flashed _**GAME OVER **_and she then stood up, her mood felt like that saying at the moment right now. She looked outside her window and watched clear rain fell from the sky. Ash then looked at her clothing choice for today, hoping it would be warm enough for the weather. Her attire consisted of a white t-shirt with a pair of faded ripped blue jeans, over her t-shirt she had picked a zip up black jacket and covering her feet were socks and a pair of black and red high top sneakers. Ash shrugged and then briskly rushed out of her room while snatching up her brown tote bag in the process. She made sure that everything she needed was in her purse and then rose her head up. She looked at Hidan who stood at the door, dressed and waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow and walked toward him.

"Where are you going?" she asked in an indifferent voice. He looked at her and then at the window, watching the cold rain pelt down on the glass.

"I'm going with you." He stated matter-of-factly. She sent a glare at him and then slowly took out her cell phone to check what time it was.

"Fine." She replied quick and acidly.

He held out an umbrella and she quickly grabbed it to snatch it from them. He didn't let go and he stared at her for a couple of good moments, she held on to the handle while he held on to the top. She huffed and tugged it out of his grip then walked toward the door, he mumbled something under his breath and his hand fell. She opened the door and tried to slam it in his face but he quickly caught it with his arm and followed. It was silent revenge. When he would try to catch up she would hurry her pace, she had to bite her lip and hold back a laugh when he nearly took a tumble. She had to remember the reasons why she was angry, it made her furious that he clearly was not mad at her and it made her look like the bad guy. The silent game was played during the ride in the elevator and on their way out of the apartment complex. People gave her suspicious glances; it probably was a strange sight. She walked ahead and secretly took glances back at him; he was getting soaked from the rain because she didn't share the umbrella. He walked with his hands inside his pockets and followed close behind her, he occasionally ran his fingers through his already damp silver hair. He reacted strange in the rain. His skin looked even paler if it was even possible, it was a ghostly white and glowed with an ominous yet bright look. His silver hair started to darken from the rain and turned a black mixed with grey color. His eyes looked like a deep purple today. A sigh escaped her lips and she slowly came to a stop, waiting for him. He caught up and she raised the umbrella as high as she could above him and her, he ended up taking it because he was a little bit too tall for her to reach. She began to wipe off some of the excess water that clung to the grey long sleeve shirt he wore, her face was scrunched up in a scowl but she couldn't help it. She mellowed out a bit. She couldn't just let him get wet because of something so stupid. Once she was satisfied and sure that she managed to slap the drenching rain from his shirt she started to walk toward the grocery store, he walked beside her holding the umbrella over head. Ash silently reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the shopping list she had made right before her dad left for work, he had to give her money to buy everything they would need. Her eyes went down the list and then with a nod, the list disappeared into her jacket pocket.

"We have only a few things to get, the store is only a little walk away." She said quietly. He nodded and glanced at her, his eyes firm and serious. She blinked at him and then hugged her arms, "What?"

"You're talking to me now; you're not fucking pissed off?" He asked; his voice filled with pure amazement. She rolled her eyes and then nodded, Ash looked at the ground and watched as her feet moved then she glanced at his. They were walking in sync.

"Couldn't stay mad at you forever could I?" she asked softly, "If I did then that would be a miracle."

"I don't know why you were mad in the first place." She looked at him, getting ready to lunge out and punch him in the face then snap at him. He grinned and elbowed her in the side. "You liked it and you knew it… besides it was the only way to make you shut up, I heard your dad coming a mile away and by the sound of his footsteps he was drunk so if we were lucky he wouldn't notice us. I was right, he didn't."

She fumed, "I did not like it and you could have told me that to save yourself from endless quiet for three days! Besides you could have just covered my mouth with your hand…" she trailed off. '_I didn't like it… I didn't like it…' _she kept saying inside her head.

"You would have bit me." He explained, she was appalled and speechless. '_I wouldn't have-… okay I would probably have bit him at the time..' _A interminable silence fell over the conversation and she hugged her arms closer, her eyes then traveled to look at him, he had a lenient expression to his face.

"Um… did you like it?" she asked with curiosity. He turned his head quickly in her direction, his shocked expression melted into a cruel amused one. He twirled the umbrella overhead making rain spin off the rim of it.

He grinned and mocked me, "Nope." She was taken aback by this. Her first kiss and he said it wasn't good; she punched him in the arm. "Nah… fuck don't punch me, you know being an asshole is my job" he shrugged and her face turned into a pout that he could only laugh at. She shrugged it off and then stepped underneath the outdoor roof of the store; he did so as well and closed the umbrella before handing it back to her. _Jerk._ She grabbed a silver shopping cart; she then weaved it in and out of people and strolled into an aisle.

"We need milk, eggs, rice, chicken, fish, spices since you used them all up, ramen" she continued to list them off and her head turned to look at Hidan but he was gone, she stepped away from the cart and looked around for him. He was gone and she had no idea where he had disappeared to. She shrugged and then looked at the shelves, she reached out and took some pepper and salt off the shelf then went to place it in her empty cart. The fact was, it wasn't empty at all. It was filled with things she needed already; she blinked and looked up to see Hidan setting armfuls of ramen into the cart. He disappeared and reappeared so fast that she didn't even didn't see. She smiled.

"Having a Shinobi does have its advantages; you need to teach me some of your tricks." She told him, which would be pretty cool to disappear and appear out of nowhere. She would never be late for class.

He scoffed, "You would never learn."

"Yes I would, I'm actually a fast learner and have good grades in school. By the way there was test in one of your classes wasn't there? How did you do?" She asked, while pushing the cart toward the register.

"There was a C on my paper." He mumbled. She placed a hand on his shoulder and then back onto the handle of the cart.

"Don't worry, above average is good. For your first test and first time in school you're doing pretty well." Ash smiled and then stopped at the register to unload the things, she looked at everything and pulled out the list. She started to check the list. "Crap I didn't mention one thing, stay with the cart. I'll be back in a few minutes okay." He shrugged and watched the things move on down to the man at the register.

Ash jogged quickly away from the registers and dodged on coming people. She ran into the shampoo aisle and her eyes skimmed the rows of endless bath and body works, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. She stopped in place and glanced at a guy who stood at the end of the aisle; he had a bar of soap in hand and was just staring at her. She shrugged and went to look for her favorite and best brand of strawberry vanilla shampoo with built in conditioner. She kneeled down to look at the bottom shelf and couldn't help but glance at the guy from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her still, freak-a-zoid. She huffed in annoyance and stood up straight to look up higher, she spotted it on the top shelf. Ash bit her lip and then jumped up, snatching the bottle and then landing on her feet. She pumped a fist in the air from success and heard a chuckle, to no surprise she saw Mr. Freak-a-zoid standing there only inches away from her. She leaned back and stared at him strangely. She tucked her shampoo under her right arm and folded her arms across her chest.

"May I help you with something?" she asked as politely as she could, a little harshness seeped out on accident. He smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder; she shook him off and took another step back while balling up her fists just in case she had to go out swinging.

"Yes you can, do you want to go get a drink with me at the bar across the street?" he asked with a fake kind smile. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm underage jackass." She retorted sharply, she felt uncomfortable when he started to examine her like a lab rat.

"You sure don't look it." He cooed, he reached out and lightly grasped on to her arm. She tugged it sharply out of his grasp and raised a fist to throw his way but a large hand being placed on her shoulder made her suddenly stop. She looked over to her left and saw Hidan, standing firm and tall with an ice cold look.

"Hey, dickwad… get the fuck out of here before I shove that bar of soap your stinking ass" The idiotic moron took one look at Hidan's face and then high-tailed out of there, rushing out of the aisle. Ash looked at Hidan and sighed. "You were taking too long, now I know why. Come on there is an old lady hassling me to hurry up and pay for our crap." He steered Ash in the other direction and had an arm around her shoulder, looking out for that guy in case he came back. She merely nodded and leaned against him slightly as she walked.

She then looked at the bottle of shampoo and tried to strike up a conversation, "Got my shampoo."

"I see that, now hurry." He said with a slight laugh and a small cocky smile on his face. _Oh now he think that he's a big shot because he helped me out?... Well, I'll let him have his moment for a little while._


	14. SeaSalt, Random

**A/N:Sorry it took so long, I'm making this story and a vampire one, also reading a lot of books for school. I hope you like it, this one there is a conversation that is random but oh well. Thanks for reading and for the reviews! I do not own Naruto but I do own a Death note and my Shinigami! XD Bye bye all!**

* * *

Her week of rest was now over and she had a pile of homework and class work to get finished in only a few days. Shi nearly made her topple over with a bone crushing hug in the morning and Ash saw Min at lunch time. The new immortal student known as Hidan and her week off was the buzz of the school during the day. It annoyed her that every where she went people kept asking her about her injuries, she had taken the brace off because her arm was better and she didn't need people asking her more then they need to know. Her bruises didn't hurt anymore but they were just a light faded pink now, disappearing and melding into her normal skin color once again. Ash plopped her bundle of finished homework and class work on to her bed and then looked outside the window at the bright blue colored sky that was being blocked by the many buildings. She was glad that school got out at two thirty; she had managed to get a lot of her work done at lunch. She only had a story to read and review, and a few packets that she could zoom threw like that. She stood in the middle of her room, wondering what to do now. There wasn't anything on TV, stated Hidan a few moments ago. She placed her arms behind her head and walked out of her room. Her face suddenly fell at the scene. Hidan laid on his back, stationed on the ground and panting like a dog. The sliding screen door that led out to the balcony was wide open. Now that she felt the air, it was boiling in here. It didn't really bother her too much. She couldn't help but snicker at Hidan and he shot her a deadly look, daring her to chuckle or snicker one more time. She rolled her eyes and went over to the thermostat; it was all the way up to eighty. Dad must have turned it up last night.

"Not use to the heat, immortal?" she asked him while turning the thermostat down to a lower number and then making her way over to the sliding door, she ignored the rude gesture he made at her and closed the door. If he was hot why didn't he come and ask her to turn down the dang heat, must be that boy ego or something. It was stupid, him thinking he could withstand the heat until he got a stroke.

An idea struck her like a grill of a car and she rushed over into the kitchen, she had forgotten all about them. She had been saving them for a hot day and her little friend was nearly passing out from the heat. She opened up the freezer and dug down into the cold dark abyss, searching for something. She finally pulled out her hand, two electric blue popsicles was held in her hand and she whistled to Hidan making him sit up before tossing him one. He looked at the blue ice with a weird look and then back at her before cocking a silver eyebrow upward. She walked over and took a seat next to him before giving her Popsicle a small lick; a small smile appeared on her face she urged him to do the same.

"Try it; it's called sea salt ice cream. It's a rare flavor bit good, like adding salt to sweet ice cream." She licked hers and watched him. He popped the ice cream into his mouth then bit down on it, taking a piece off. He started to cough, almost choking on it. "No! Not like that, you're supposed to lick it! Not bite the damn thing whole! You'll get b-." She took one look at his face. _Too late… do I really have to explain everything to him? Ugh, so hopeless. _She couldn't help but smile and eat her own refreshing cold treat, waiting for the cool air to come and blow upon them. She couldn't help but think that it is strange, since Hidan showed up she changed. She quit her gang, to be the daughter her father always pictured. She is less harsh with people. It made her feel strange. She had changed, Ash had changed but not by big amount. She was still the trouble making teenager, who has few friends and likes to get in fights but she doesn't always have to hide it because… there is another trouble maker standing beside her.

"It's… good" he remarked after some time. She nodded and watched him. She was introduced to this ice cream a long time ago, when they started to move place to place because of her father's work. It was popular in some places, but not many.

"Yeah, someone introduced the flavor to me. We both liked it but" She paused and laughed, "Dad hates the stuff, he says that it even sounds nasty." Hidan kept eating his share of the sweet-salty ice treat; it was slowly melting down to a smaller size.

"Who introduced it to you?"

She smiled and then held up a finger before scrambling to her feet and dashing out of the room in a hurry, almost slipping on the floor. Hidan sat and waited with a bemused face, she sure could run fast. Ash came back in with a picture frame in one hand with Popsicle in the other before sitting down once more. She gestured the picture frame to Hidan and he took it, holding his treat away so it wouldn't get sticky. He stared at the picture for a long time; it took him only a manner of seconds to guess who it was. _Her mother… _The woman in the photo was tall and stood with one hand raised in a wave; the other was down at her side. She wore normal clothing, jeans and a blouse but with a leather jacket over it. She had dark brown hair that reached pass her elbows; it flowed over her shoulders and had many waves. Her eyes were the same color of Ash's eyes, gray.

"That's my mom; she's actually a lot like me. She had a temper but could be nice. She even got in a lot of fights in high school since she didn't have any parents to point her in the right direction…." She trailed off, "That's why she would always say to me that family is very important."

"Did the broad die?" He asked, looking at Ash. Ash only nodded and started to eat her Popsicle.

"Yeah, about two years ago she passed. Dad would always leave for business trips while Mom and I stayed at home. She went to meet some of her friends one day and was hit by a drunk driver. Dad was upset for a while and I started acting out more, we didn't know how to express the loss. Dad would always stay in his room when he got home and would even call home to listen to her voice on the answering machine. I on the other hand would lash out at everyone at school, even the teachers."

"Death is hard to witness" Hidan interrupted before she could go on, "Everyone… back then was able to kill someone without regards to another fucking person's feelings. It was the way we survived but sometimes death wasn't the answer. People have different ways of handling death; some even get revenge by killing that person who took away someone dear…"

"Hunh… I get what you're saying… it's different for everyone but…" She looked up at the ceiling. "I've only wanted to kill someone one time, which one time was when we got that call stating that my mother was killed by a drunk fuck."

"You miss her?"

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Of course I do… but she wouldn't want Dad and I to go on suffering like that, so it got better after a year passed because we still missed her but she never disappeared." It was quiet after that.

"We do talk about random things when it's bored…"


	15. Bubbles, Temptation

The new morning was starting out in a swimmingly peaceful way. Everyone in the apartment building was sleeping away the few hours they had left before getting up and going to school or work. The sun was slowly rising over this half of the world, turning the sky to a deep vermillion red mixed with violet. Birds outside tweeted softly and made little sounds that were drowned out by some cars and people already up and on the streets. Ash sighed and nuzzled her face into the comfort of her pillow; she hugged it tightly and kept her eyes shut. She was slowly waking up but didn't want to accept the fact… Any minute she would hear the most horrible sound of her stupid alarm cl-. A loud yell in terror went bouncing off the walls and then hitting her ears instantly, causing her to topple over on to the floor with her body ensnared in her blanket. _That doesn't sound like my alarm clock! What the hell?! _Ash went to scramble to her feet and run off but her blanket just pulled her down, she growled and kicked it off before standing up and dash toward the source of the noise. The moment she took a step out of the room, she slipped and went falling backward. She reached out and grabbed on to the nearest thing, too bad he fell as well. She could not understand why there was a mountain of bubbles flowing out of her laundry nook. Ash sent a heated glare at Hidan who was now engulfed in foam; she could feel her face burning up with anger as Hidan held up his arms like a criminal and gave a sheepish grin. He had ruined the laundry room, yelled and woke her butt up from peaceful slumber, and was now sitting in a pile of bubbles with her. She couldn't help the anger; her fist recoiled back and then shot forward to give a nice right hook to his jaw. He fell back down into the bubbles and she struggled to stand to her feet then carefully make her way to the washing machine.

"**Bitch!**" She felt something grab on to the back of her shirt, pulling her down into the bubble abyss again. She growled and swung her arm at Hidan, her fist connecting with his face once more. His hand caught her wrists and held them back so she couldn't swing any more. "Oi! Stop hitting me!"

"No! You fucktard! What did you do to the laundry room!?" She growled, using her feet to kick him. He finally let go once her foot hit his lower regions and he slipped into the mountain of bubbles, she huffed and reached out to feel for the berserk machine and switched the knob off. The machine then stopped shaking as the bubbles ceased to flow out. She then looked back at Hidan to see his back turned and covered in bubbles. She walked over and began to whack away the soapy substance.

"Fuck." He suddenly said in a growl, her brow furrowed and she tilted her head before taking a look at him.

"What?" She asked while sitting down, getting the water and soap residue off her own pajama's. She examined to find him holding his arm, something protruding out from it and red dark ooze coming out. She quickly jumped up in surprise. "Blood!" She exclaimed

"No duh dipshit!" Hidan hollered back at her with his violet eyes smoldering. "That damn kick made me slip and fall then land on it wrong so now it's broken!" Ash quickly dashed off leaving the immortal stunned and went hunting for the first aid kit, it was a clean break so she would only have to set it and then wrap it up until she got him to the hospital. She would have to clean up this mess later; the apartment complex had their own set of maids so she could just call them up. She snatched up the first aid kit from under the bathroom counter and then dashed out to find Hidan still sitting there with a dumbstruck expression. Her temper died down as she started to pull out an assortment of things to help his arm.

"Sorry" She mumbled, pulling out some wipes from the kit and starting to dab the blood away so she could clearly see the bone. He didn't respond but did watch her intently. He hissed ever so slightly once in a while as she began to get most of the blood off. She then grabbed on to his wrist and elbow, tilting her head to look at the visible white bone. Her eyes rose to look at him, waiting to see if he was ready because this would defiantly hurt like hell. He rolled his eyes and pointed to his necklace with his free hand, she had forgotten that he liked pain but still it had to hurt. She quickly bent his arm, easing the bone in swiftly and she didn't hear one peep from him. Ash then took gauze and placed it over the slit of split skin and then started to bind it tightly with white bandages. "I only meant to kick you down so you wouldn't get in the way not to make you fall and break your arm through the skin."

"I've had worse." He scoffed at her apology and she kept her anger from rising once more, she tied the bandages off. "Besides that was basically almost like a ritual for Jashin… pain is good."

"Don't try to make it sound like it is something good because it's not!" She snapped suddenly, clenching her fists in her hands. "I haven't been nice… I could have died and you saved my sorry ass when you may have wanted me to die like the damn bitch I am. Now, your arm is broken and it's because I act without thinking… _**again.**_" She helped him to his feet. "Come on let's go, we got to get you to the hospital."

Ash then led him to the door, she didn't care that she was currently wearing her sleeping attire and barefoot. As soon as she reached the door hand roughly caught her arm and spun her around quickly, her hair whirled around into her face and she had her eyes slightly wide in surprise. Hidan leaned forward to look at her sternly. It was strange to her. His brow furrowed and slowly leaned close, she inhaled deeply as he got closer and the back of her skull pressed against the door. He stopped inches away and tilted his head down a bit, his shoulders rising and dropping with a low laugh. He then looked up once more. His injured arm stayed at his side while his free one shot out and hit the door, the palm of his hand resting against the wall right beside her right ear.

"You know Jashin won't get mad at me for something simple as this, besides the broken bone atones for it…. scared?" He whispered, leaning in again. His lips touched hers lightly before pulling back a bit, tilting his head to the side and then fully kissing her. Ash's heart skipped a beat as her lips began to tingle from his soft velvet ones. Her shoulders quivered and she stood wide eyed, unable to process what was happening. She finally gave in to temptation and kissed back lightly, which he returned. She knew it would get awkward when the heat of the moment faded away but it didn't bother her too much. She noticed how their attempts to get to the hospital quickly had been long forgotten.

"Stupid Idiot, what was that for" She said breathlessly once he broke for air, she turned her head in desperate attempts to hide the rising blush on her cheeks. It did not help much.

He countered her remark with his own, "You're a stubborn ass and you were upset, it was payback for kicking me in the balls earlier." A small smile emerged on her lips, it was a light kiss but it felt…. Good. She rolled her eyes and took his good arm again and opened the door.

"You just wanted to distract me so you wouldn't go to the hospital… Right?" she asked him.

He took a minute and looked thoughtfully up into the ceiling. "Yeah.." She scoffed and looked at him blankly before saying.

"Why did you have to think about it?"

* * *

**A/N:Here is another chapter, sorry it took so long. I hope that the relationship in this fic isn't going to fast, please tell me if it is. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews. I was listening to Matchbox 20, "Unwell" while typing this for some reason. I do not own Naruto or its characters, they belong to Kishi. I do own the OC though. **


	16. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ

**A/N: This is a note to the readers of Unreal and Unexpected. If you haven't noticed this story hasn't been updated in a LONG time. I owe you all an explanation. One, I am currently thinking about rewriting the story. My writing style has changed a bit since then and I was reading the chapters the other day, it sparked my interest in the story once more and I would like to try and make it sound better. Two, my character I did not really think out her entire concept. To me she just sounds like a weird rough around the edges person and I intended to have her personality stand out more than that, and she sounds like that girl from fruits basket so I am going to change her character. In the rewrite, she probably won't be in the gang and her name and appearance will change along with personality. But don't fret my dears there shall be some epicenes to the story. Three, Hidan was uncharacteristically out of character and it makes me cry crocodile tears, well not really, but it's all messed up. Hidan is a malicious S-Rank shinobi, not a wimp that would listen to a 16-17 year old girl so yeah I am going to be changing that. Same concept different writing and characters. She will still live in Japan and all that jazz, and she is going to be a little head-strong so I think that will be good. If you think that this is a good idea and you want me to give it a shot, and then message me please. I need your opinions because they matter to me. If not then, it's most likely doubtful I will make another update but I will have other Naruto stories to come; but if I'm up to it I may make a chapter; it all depends.**

**I am also contemplating on making a Zetsu story, rather than just rewriting this one. So the choice is do I rewrite or make a Zetsu story, the story would probably be our favorite cannibal plant-man accidently being transported into our world by a jutsu gone wrong. So which one, Hidan? Zetsu? Both? You decide! *Points at readers wearing Uncle Sam outfit* I want you to message me and tell me!**


	17. You guys must hate me TT

You guys, it is to my displeasure that I have to tell you that I have to take a longer break on making a remake on this story. As well as my other stories… I have lost my mojo not to mention my writing style has drastically changed. I haven't updated in forever. I still love Naruto and of course Hidan, I cosplay him for Jesus Christ. It's that I have no other idea how to really remake it. I'm thinking about deleting it. Which majorly sucks because you guys must have decided to watch it for a reason right? It's just when I think about it the realistic part of the story is very, fake. Like… A girl living in Japan who is also an ex-gang member unearths a ninja? I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. There is also the fact that my family is going through a major rough patch, barely getting by. I have to help out more than ever and anime/cosplay conventions also take up a lot of my time. But if you would like to read some other stories I do have a deviantart. It's Ash-chan94. There are few stories centered on anime/manga but in the future there will be more. Please don't be angry. I will come back though. In fact I am trying to type up and think of possible story ideas right this second. Also, for those of you who are into it. Yaoi may soon be in your future. If those who don't like it, regular pairings are coming as well. So this is what I had to say. I am going to save the story on my computer so whenever I do rewrite it I have a basis, If I don't rewrite it I will probably go with my plan to make another Akatsuki or Naruto story for you guys. Hope you guys have an awesome Halloween and succeed in school, alright? I love each and every one of you for your support. God knows I need it.


End file.
